Gifts of Love
by AirPhoenix
Summary: Youngblades The beganning of Jacqueline Roget and The other younger musketeers along with the orginal musketeers D'Artagnan Sr.,Athos, Porthos and Aramis. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Great Gift

It was a cold stormy night the thunder could not cover the screams of the young women in the bed. She was drenched in sweat.

"Hold on mademoiselle you need to stay strong for your baby. I need you to push" the young women obeyed and pushed with her last breath she was motionless on the bed the midwife looked up at the infant.

"Mademoiselle please wakeup", but the young gave her last breath to give her child life.

The door of the small home suddenly burst open and in came

D'Artagnan. His eyes looked down at the young women in the bed and to the midwife. "I did everything I could for her. Her heart gave up she wanted to make sure her child survive."

His only words were "give me the child I will make sure she is safe I promised her mother that." He placed the infant in his arms under his jacket to keep her safe from the raging storm that seemed to know the hardships this child would face in her life.

He rode with the speed of a great beast to get this child to the safety of the sanctuary of the church.

When he arrived he was greeted by his closest companions Athos, Porthos, Aramis along with a priest.

"We heard what had happened" said Aramis "we have a childless couple all ready to take the child" he placed a small gold cross around said a prayer.

"I wish we could do more for her" said Porthos. "She will be safe as long as on one in this room reveals her where abouts."

Just at that moment the priest looked up and stated "the Roget's are here to pick up the child they have no children of their own and are a very religious family they will treat her as if she were their child."

The young couple walked into the room and saw the baby surrounded by the musketeers Athos was the first to speak "the cross was a gift from her father she is to wear it always and if she is in the need it is her protection."

The Roget thought this strange she was only a child how much danger could a child be in. "Secondly you must tell everyone she is yours and never tell anyone not even her how she came to be your child."

The Roget looked at the small baby girl with the raven curls and the big green eyes and quickly agreed.

Athos who noticed the room seemed tense asked the new parents the baby's name was to be. Marie Roget spoke "we both like the name Jacqueline!"

She looked at her husband with tears in her eyes and said "isn't she the most beautiful baby girl you ever saw. His only answer was yes while he watched his wife pick up the now crying infant. He now knew the great gift that was place in his care.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2: 2 gifts and 1 secret

2 years later a small raven hair beauty lay in front of her parent's bedroom door fast asleep.

Her papa looked at her mother with loving eyes. "Should we wake her to tell her she has a baby brother?"

"No let her sleep she will find out in the morning."

Her papa picked his gift (that was his nickname for her) off the floor and placed her in her bed.

Then he went to see Marie and his new son Gerard. He watched his wife sound asleep with the baby in her arms.

He crept across the room and picked up his son. "Now I have two gifts. "Tears of happiness fell from his eyes. He sat there just staring at his son for hours.

The sun was starting to rise in the sky he heard little footsteps running down the hall. "Papa where baby papa?"

Her papa looked at her with love deep within his heart. "In here my gift!"

She looked at the small bundle in her fathers arms. "Was I that small papa?"

He looked into her big green eyes that were filled with wonder. "Yes my gift"

She wrinkled her nose with curiosity. "What's name papa?"

He smiled upon his little girl "Gerard."

She leaned over the sleeping infant in the arms of her papa. "Oooh Hi Gerard I am going to best him papa!"

He looked at her trying to be serious and said "not now my gift." She looked at her papa and stuck out her lip and pouted. "Why?"

Her papa laughed at her naïve words. "He is to small my gift when he gets bigger."

She tilted her head in understanding "Ok papa."

Then she ran off to pretend she was a great Musketeer like in the stories her papa read her. He let out a little laugh and shook his head.

In Paris there was a young blonde who was unsure of what he was there for. The men were all wearing red. One of the men was wearing a red hat he was a man of god. That's what his Uncle told him. He seemed to be the one in charge.

He was yelling at the one he called Captain "The legend and his FRIENDS hid the child I want her found and killed. She is wearing the gold cross that she got from he father. How many little girls have gold crosses? With the cross she has proof who he father is. Do not disappoint me Captain"

The other man just bowed and left. Then the man in red noticed the boy left in his care.

The boy had very curious eyes. The man in red looked upon the young boy with anger apparent in his eyes. "What is your name boy?"

The boy quickly answered. "My name is Jacques sir."

The man in red hovered over the boy to show the boy he was to be feared. "It is NOW Siroc! Did you hear what was said boy?"

The boy looked at the man in red. His eyes full of wonder why would this man of God want this girl killed. He looked up at the towering man and answered quickly "Yes sir!" Because he was told never to lie especially to these men.

He was brought here after his family was murdered by the gypsies. (That is what his Uncle told him he was unsure if he trusted his Uncle but he was the only family he had left).

His uncle left him in the care of these men. He had said he had to deal with the family fortune. That is what he had told the man in red they had laughed at his uncles words. The boy watched unsure of what to make of what was happening to him.

He was the son of a Duke. Queen Ann was his Aunt. Why was he in rags? Why did he have to leave his home? He had so many questions no answers.

"What Exactly did you hear boy!"

The boy looked up at him with fear deep within his heart. "You said you want the girl killed because of who her father is and the Legend and his friends know where she is."

The man sneered at the frightened child "You are a very smart boy not to lie to me.

I have a very specific job for you."

He led him in the tunnels of the castle. Finally the boy spoke again. "When can I go home?"

The man laughed in a cold voice "You are home! Your Uncle gave you to me as a gift. A gift for the Cardinal!"

The boy suddenly realized he had no one left to care for him he was all alone. He shivered in terror at the name Cardinal. He wanted to cry from the fear he felt deep within his soul. But he knew they would only be harder on him if he showed weakness. He knew that he was Siroc the slave and nothing would change that. Jacques was now dead within this world he now lived within.

He was brought to a room with a flat table with piece of leather attached to it. The boy's eyes grew wide at the site. He saw another room with bottles filled with liquid and strange devices lying everywhere.

The boy knew that he would watch all that happened. His thirst for knowledge would overcome his emptiness he felt deep within his broken heart.

The Cardinal spoke in a cold hard voice. "You are mine boy you will never taste freedom again. Now clean this up!"

He pointed to the room with the table. The floor was covered with blood. The boy quickly obeyed his orders.

The Cardinal left room to see to other matters. The boy was all alone wondering if he would ever have a family again.

In another part of Paris the musketeer garrison.

There was a young private named Duval. He was a very adventurous. He would accept any challenge. He was engaged to the beautiful Alicia and he felt like there was nothing he couldn't do at that moment.

Captain D'Artagnan watched this young private and laughed at how he and his friends reminded him of himself and Athos, Porthos, Aramis. He knew he had to pick the right man for the job. He had spoken to the others and they were in agreement someone had to stay and keep an eye on the girl.

D'Artagnan was going on a very special mission for the King.

Porthos was on his ship in the middle of the ocean.

Athos and Aramis had other important missions to complete for the king that even D'Artagnan did not know what they involved.

D'Artagnan looked at this young man and knew if anyone could watch and protect her he could.

He tried to be as serious as possible and spoke like thunder. "Private Duval, in my office now!"

The young private was shocked to hear the Captain call for him. He and his friends had not left the garrison all day. But he knew better than to argue with the Captain. "Yes sir!" he hurried into office.

Once inside the Captain looked more relaxed. "Sit down private what I am about reveal to you is not to leave this room understood."

Duval looked shocked but quickly agreed. "Yes sir!"

The Captain got up and searched in his cupboard and got out a very strong port and two glasses. He poured the port into the two glasses and handed one to Duval.

Duval looked at the glass. The Captain shook his head and let out a deep sigh. "Drink it you will need it after what I am about to tell you."

Duval grabbed the drink and downed it in one gulp as did the captain.

The Captain looked upon his favorite soldier and took another deep breath to prepare him self to speak of what he swore to keep from the enemies of France.

"I want you to keep an eye on a little girl named Jacqueline Roget. She is to be protected at all costs! There are those who would harm if they knew her whereabouts she wears a gold cross around her neck. It was a gift from her father. Her safety must be insured for her future. No one else must know of her name or where she lives. You will patrol by her home but tell know one of your mission."

The private looked at the Captain he was very confused but nodded in agreement "yes sir."

"With this new responsibly I will be promoting you."

Duval had a look of uncertainty upon his face. "Captain who is this child? Why is she so special and who is her father?"

D'Artagnan poured two more glasses of port. "Her father is …"

Just at that moment the door of the office burst open in rushed private Jean- Pierre. "Captain the Lepontes have been murdered. We found their bodies all except young Jacques. We think the young boy was kidnapped. Corbin the Dukes brother said he came in to take the boy for an outing. He told us it looked like they were poisoned. He said he thinks the servants killed them."

D'Artagnan looked at Duval "I think you have your first mission Lieutenant Duval."

Duval looked as if he was uncertain of what the Captain had said. "Sir?"

D'Artagnan gave the young man a comforting smile. "You heard me right Duval, you are Lieutenant Duval of the musketeers."

Duval nodded in enthusiasm. "Yes sir!"

D'Artagnan got a more serious look upon his face as he addressed his new Lieutenant. "I want you to find out what happened to the Queen's sister's family."

Duval stood up and saluted his Captain "Yes sir!"

Captain D'Artagnan gave a sigh of relief knowing that he had chosen the right man for the mission.

"One more thing I want you to remember what was discussed you are not to say a word to anyone!"

Duval nodded in agreement "Yes Sir!" He gave his Captain a look of understanding of the importance of the secrecy of this information. Jean-Pierre stood there with a confused looked upon his face.

Then Captain D'Artagnan looked at both men and said dismissed. When they were out of range of the office

Jean-Pierre turned and faced his Duval. "What that was all about."

Duval looked at him and shook his head. "Secrets!" And walked away to get his friends for an adventure that would change his life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

10 years later

Duval is constantly reminded of the pain of his leg. He laid awake thinking of that day ten years ago.

He had arrived at the house but as soon as he arrived he saw the men they were wearing masks. The men were burning down the Leponte estate.

His anger erupted as he rushed to try to put out the flames of the building. While the flames of his temper raged on. He kept thinking of the family that was murdered.

He made a promise to himself to find young Jacques and keep him safe from harm. He was in the home trying desperately to save what ever he could.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the glint of a sword. Quickly he drew his sword and begins to duel this masked man. The flames began to engulf the house suddenly a ceiling beam crashed to the floor. It had landed right on the leg of the young Lieutenant pinning him to the floor.

The masked man he was dueling ran to escape to the now raging flames. If it hadn't been for one of his closest friends Jasper who pulled him to safety would not be here right now.

He got up out of his bed and washed his sweaty worried face. He thought about Alicia. She would never have a husband who could never give her everything she deserved. Her words still haunted him. "But I love you why can't you understand that!" tears streaming down her cheeks.

He now walked with a cane. The pain only reminded him of his duty for the girl and Jacques Leponte.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a small knock at the door. Duval answered in his gruff voice. "What?"

The Young private on the other side of the door answered quickly. "Captain you wanted me to let you know when we got any information about Monsieur Jasper."

The Captain suddenly pulled the door with great urgency. He looked at the young private with a frustrated glare "Well what is it private"

The cadet timidly answered. "He is being held in the tunnels connected to the castle"

"Do you know if he has been harmed" said the gruff man. The private looked down at the ground "I am not sure sir."

The Captain just looked at the private and yelled "dismissed!"

The private ran to get out of the fury that stood before him.

Duval closed his door and locked it. He limped to his desk. He knew what he had to do. He picked up his quill and dipped it in the ink. He rubbed his forehead. "Please be safe my friend."

He knew of two men who would be able to pull off a mission this risky. He soon finished his letter and sealed it.

He limped out of his room and stood there watching the newest recruits. One of them stuck out in particular. He was much taller than the others he had jet black hair and dark skin.

This boy looked to serious for someone his age. From what the queen had told him this boy's father had disowned him after he saved a French Duchess from a group of bandits.

The boy's father did not like the French and said he should have let them have her. The boy told his father that no woman should be treated like that. His father kicked him out and told him never to come back.

The Duchess brought him to Paris and told the Queen the boy's story. The Queen after much debate asked the boy if he would join the musketeers. He agreed he thought at least I will home a warm place to sleep.

Duval thought this boy was too young to join but did not argue with the Queen. The boy had skills with a sword he had seen in few others at that age. The boy never causes any trouble and always ate by himself.

Duval walked up to the young boy and said "I have an errand for you to run Ramón."

The boy looked at the Captain with a puzzled expression upon his young face. "Si sir!" those are the only words the young man says to anyone since he arrived.

Duval gave the boy the letter and the address of where it was to be delivered. He knew that if anyone could get the letter to it was this boy he didn't know why but he seemed to trust this boy more than most.

Duval then dismissed the young cadet and went to his office to work on the pile of paper work the other cadets caused.

The young cadet hurried out of the garrison. It was such a wonderful day he decided he would make poetry. He never told anyone of his desire to be a poet. He knew that others would think it was too much of a fanciful hobby for a man. He figured his thoughts were the one thing he had and did not belong to anyone else.

He finally came to the address and walked in the large hotel. He approached the desk and asked where room 5 was.

The innkeeper glared at the young cadet with absolute hate in his eyes. "I would not let a Spaniard sleep at the steps of my hotel let alone tell them where a room of one of my French guests is at."

Just then two men walked up behind the young boy. One of the men spoke "I think you owe this young man an apology he is a musketeer and should be treated with respect we musketeers stick together."

The innkeeper turned pure white. "Not you two!"

The young boy then spoke again "I didn't mean any trouble Captain Duval wanted me to give this to the gentlemen in room 5."

The two men looked at each other. The first one spoke again "Athos I think that is the first time I have ever been called a gentlemen from a cadet."

"Yes I have to agree with you Armis" agreed his friend.

Ramon turned around and looked at the two men standing behind him and handed them the letter Duval placed in his care.

He gave a low bow and left as quietly as he entered. Armis looked at Athos. "They don't make cadets like they used to."

Athos put his arm around his friend. "They don't make a lot of things like they used to!"

They both laughed at the site of the innkeeper. His color was beginning to return to his face and was muttering to himself "last time those two were here had to replace furniture and paintings."

He just kept muttering as he was walking away they thought they heard him say something about banning swords in the hotel. The words of the disgruntled inn keeper only made them laugh harder.

They finally remembered the letter and decided to go in their room and read it. Once they entered the room they broke the seal that Duval had placed on the letter. The letter state that Jasper was being held captive and asked if they would rescue him.

They exchanged glances and quickly got their swords and jackets. They knew how much this meant to Duval. With out another word they left the hotel and were on their way. They rode until they got to a group of trees. They decided hide there until dusk.

"Wake me up once it gets dark" Athos muttered as he kicked Armis's boot.

As soon as dusk started to fall Armis found a long stick and started poking it at Athos. Athos woke up and stated "what's the big idea?"

Armis just shrugged. "Last time I woke you up and we were outside you gave me a black eye."

Athos looked away guilty. "How many times do I have to say I am sorry?"

Armis just chuckled. "We should get ready."

The moment the stars started to glisten within the sky, they entered the caves. The guards were unable to defend themselves.

They soon entered a room that contained a table with pieces of leather attached to it and metal cuffs attached to the leather. The cuffs had a strange locking device on them. Neither of the men had ever seen a device like this before.

On the table was Jasper strapped to the table his face covered in blood and it looked like he had several bruises but he was awake. The two men stood there trying to figure out how to open the locking device.

In stumbled a young blond boy his arms full of parchments he was ordered to bring them in this room.

The boy's eyes grew wide at the site of these men. He wondered if they could help him get freedom from the life he was forced to live and the lives he was forced to take away. He did not remember his life before his master only since.

The frail young man finally spoke "I will help you if you help me get freedom."

The men quickly agreed and the boy walked over to the device and pushed a couple metal switches that clicked as it unlocked.

Athos looked at the boy with confusion apparent upon his face. "How did you know how to open it?"

The boy reluctantly looked up at the two men and stated in a calm voice. "I made it now Please keep your promise you gave."

Armis now spoke "Of course but please tell us your name first young man."

The boy confused at this but answered "My name is Siroc I am only a slave." He closed his eyes and waited for his freedom.

Armis spoke again "Are you coming Siroc?"

The boy opened his eyes and looked at them. He did not understand what they meant by their kind words. He then blurted out "My Master say's my only freedom is death."

Armis looked at the young boy with kindness in his eyes. "We know of a better freedom!" And With that they were off to the musketeer garrison.

Armis looked at Athos with a grin on his face "Duval is going to hurt us."

Athos replied to his friend "Not if he can make more of those and pointed to all the strange devices around them in the room." Armis nodding in agreement at his friend's observation.

Around 6 pm earlier that evening on the Roget farm

Little Gerard was running crying for her mother. "She bested me again mama."

Jacqueline was running trying to comfort her brother. Their duels always ended this way.

The moment they ran in the door they heard the name Jacques Leponte. Jacqueline Had heard that name before.

"Who is he mama?"

Her mother explained he was a child that has been missing for a long time Gerard's eyes got big. Jacqueline got a puzzled look upon her young face. "What happened to him?'

Her father and mother exchanged a look. "That is not is not a matter for children."

Jacqueline looked her papa right in the eyes. Her big green eyes made him melt and she knew that. When she really wanted to know something she went to him. He gave her a look of determination knowing what she wanted him to say. "No, my gift!"

Then without warning he picked her up and started tickling her until she forgot what her question was. Then he stopped and looked at his little girl. "Why can't you let your brother win sometimes?"

She let out a little giggle and wiggled out of his arms. "Oh papa I will always best Gerard!"

Her brother sniffed at her angrily "No you won't!"

Their father looked at the two of them "I think it's time to wash for supper."

Jacqueline looked at her father with her eyes shining. "Papa will you tell us a story tonight about the musketeers and the brave D'Artagnan."

He looked at her with a smile in his eyes. "Yes my gift, now go wash up for supper."

Her mother looked at her father and sighed "I wish she would act more other little girls picking flowers instead of dueling with her brother."

Her husband looked at her with a mischievous grin. "Like you were Marie?"

She looked back at her husband and laughed "I was not that difficult!"

He shook his head. "Your parents couldn't keep you in dresses. You would always steal your brothers' clothes and duel every man within sight."

Marie blushed in embarrassment "I guess you are right".

He wrapped his arms lovingly around his wife and said "I would not want you any other way".

She kissed her husband as she heard their children running to the table for supper.

That very evening around 6 pm as well

Porthos and D'Artagnan Jr. were riding down a dirt path around some farms.

D'Artagnan Jr. was rubbing his seat complaining. About riding this path instead of the road most people take.

Just at that moment he stopped and stared at one of the farms he saw girl that seemed to float as she tried to comfort her little brother. He was crying for his mother because his sister had bested him

He watched her raven curls as they glistened in the sun. He sat there afraid to move that she might be a dream.

Porthos watched this young man set motionless until the two children ran into the house. D'Artagnan Jr. looked up at the older man and asked if that is how all great beauties look.

The older man looked at the boy and laughed. "Athos, Armis, and I will have to have a long talk about women with you when we get to the Inn. Let's go it's almost supper time and we still need to check in the Inn."

So they hurried their horses along the well wore path.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP 4 Rumors

A few months later

A young Spanish cadet was watching a very pale weak looking boy with blonde hair.

There were all kinds of rumors about who this boy was. Ramon never put much faith in rumors. He figured the boy would tell the others about his past if he wanted to. If he decided not to tell anyone then that was his decision. Ramon was glad everyone stopped talking about him.

Since the boy named Siroc and the son of the Legend arrived. The rumors were growing with great speed. The two new cadets were very unhappy about all the questions the others were asking them.

Especially the son of the Legend another cadet was asking so many questions about his father he punched him. The boy had to clean the dungeons for a week as his punishment.

Most of the other cadets were surprised that he punched the other cadet. But even Ramon knew that when someone tells you to stop talking to them then that's what you do.

The other boy is very quiet he never talks to anyone except the Captain. Cadets keep asking him questions but he just sets there quietly. There were rumors that he didn't know how to talk but they didn't last long.

Ramon was thinking about something his Uncle told him. "You don't have to know everything about someone. Sometimes it takes time to get to know the real person not the person they want you to know."

Just at that moment the door of the Captains office swung open the Captain poked his head out and yelled. " D'Artagnan, Ramon, and Siroc I want you in my office now!"

All three boys stood up and went into the office. All three were the youngest recruits the musketeers have allowed, all for very different reasons.

Duval looked at these three boys with a determined look. "Each of you has something another is lacking. I am going to have the three of you work together from now on."

D'Artagnan started to speak but the Captain gave him a stern look. "That's my order cadet!"

"First D'Artagnan I want you to show Siroc and Ramon the best places in Paris."

"Ramon I want you to teach Siroc how to duel I want you to help too D'Artagnan."

"Ramon and Siroc I want you two to help D'Artagnan control this temper."

D'Artagnan, spoke up at that point "I don't have a temper!" and stomped his foot on the floor in a show of frustration. (He was still upset about the death of his mother.)

Ramon and Siroc looked at each other and just stated laughing neither of them knew why it just looked funny to see the young cadet behaving that way.

D'Artagnan looked shocked to see the others laughing at him and started to laugh with them. He had never met any one like them. They didn't seem to care who his father was and who he was.

All three boys finally stopped laughing and agreed with what their Captain had proposed.

The captain dismissed the boys as he watched them leave. He thought this plan was going to work. All three boys needed someone to lean on whom better than each other they all had difficult pasts and who better than each other to help.

He thought of the motto D'Artagnan's father made famous "All for One and One for All"

On the Roget farm

Jacqueline and her mother were making a pie for their picnic .They have it every spring when it gets nice outside.

Her mother looked at her and laughed. The girl was covered in flour. She looked up at he mother. "I don't think I will ever make pies like you do mama."

Her mother looked at her and smiled "As with anything you do in your life. I want you to Listen to your heart it will tell you the difference between right and wrong."

She looked up at her mother with a puzzled look on her face. "What does that mean mama?"

Her mother looked at her with her eyes shining of love for her daughter. "That is the very same thing my mother told me at your age. I asked the very same question you did. Some day I know you will figure it out just like I did."


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

After the death of Gerard

Jacqueline P.O.V

Gerard was gone. The realization had just hit her.

She laid in her bed thinking about what happened in her life for the last year.

She thought about her father's death and rescuing her brother. When she ran from the farm she was so scared.

She thought about the musketeers and how a woman was not allowed to join and fight. But her mother's words came to her head. "Listen to your heart and it will tell you the difference between right and wrong." She had to do something that was legally wrong to do something morally right.

Her brother was the only person who understood her. He was all she had left in the world.

She decided to follow her heart and join the musketeers and rescue her brother.

After the rescue she decided to stay and help fight. She would follow her heart and do what was right.

D'Artagnan was by her side the entire time. Some days she found it annoying but most days she found comfort in the knowledge that someone knew her secret and didn't try telling her she was wrong for doing what she was doing. Especially because she was a girl.

Ramon and Siroc didn't seem to know her secret and if they knew did they never told her.

She looked at her necklace and wondered if it would have been different if she would have hurried and got the water. Perhaps her father and brother would still be alive.

If only she had kept her necklace maybe her brother would still be alive. Why did he have to bring it back to her?

She started to cry her whole body hurt not from the pain of her wound. But the pain her heart was forced to endure.

Suddenly a thought came into her head if everyone was dying because of her who would be next.

She had to leave as soon as she could. She could never let one of her new brothers or the Captain (who was been like a father to her), or Mimou (the Captain's niece), or the man she was falling deeply in love with. How could she stay and let anyone else die because of her.

The tears flowed down her already tear stained face. She knew what she had to do and Isabelle Marie would help her. She had to put her plan to work tonight. Hurt or not!


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6 Siroc / Jacques P.O.V.

The moment I saw the cross.

I remembered that horrible day. The day I became Siroc. The day my uncle had given me to the Cardinal as a GIFT.

I also remembered about the girl. My God does that mean that our friend is the girl he wants dead.

I remember the day Ramon and I suspected that Jacques was not as he appeared. I knew from the beginning his name was not Jacques leponte but I didn't know why.

We saw the way he looked at the wanted posters. He had a lot of fear in his eyes we wanted to know what he had to do with this wanted woman and who he really was. And why the Enchantress had no effect on him. We got our chance a few weeks later. The Captain had allowed us to go on leave and we decided to follow Jacques.

That's when we saw our friend turn into a beauty before our eyes. We then knew the type of danger or friend was in at the time. We did not realize what was in store for more secrets yet to come. She didn't seam to have any knowledge of what the cross meant and why it was so important.

We found out shortly after the little D entered our lives that D'Artagnan knew her secret and that he was in love with her. We knew they should be together before D'Artagnan was going to leave he got an order from the Queen and that's when he found out the truth about little D's father.

We knew it broke his heart but he had Jacqueline. We were working on a plan to try to get those two together (they can be very stubborn sometimes).

Ramon was telling me about a love potion his Uncle took one time I looked at him and said. That It! That's how we will get them together and we made the potion.

That day Jacqueline got a letter from her brother. And we went to rescue her.

The moment we got back I told Ramon everything about my past and the great danger Jacqueline faces. He said we have no choice we have to tell the Captain he will know what to do so at this moment we are standing outside his office wanting for D'Artagnan to finish his report to the Captain. With much hesitation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap.7 Duval's P.O.V.

D'Artagnan was giving me his report about Jacques' injuries.

I remember the day Jacques came to join the musketeers. I knew that was not his real name. But there was something familiar about that boy. He spoke the name as if he rehearsed it in his head many times.

He must have known about the boy or the boy personally. If there was any chance of finding of the real Jacques I had to try.

The girl went missing right before this boy showed up. I went in search of her but came up empty handed. I prayed that she hide so that those who wanted her dead would never find her.

Her wanted posters went up all over Paris. Everyone heard what had happened at the Roget farm. She did what she had to in order to survive.

Even some of the Cardinal's Guards were upset with how this girl was treated. Some of them took down the wanted posters when they thought no one was watching.

But right now I had to focus on the problem that stood before me. One of my best musketeers was lying in a bed injured because he was attacked by the Cardinals' guards.

D'Artagnan looks pretty shook up. Other musketeers have been injured before and it has never affected him in this way. D'Artagnan and this boy seemed to have gotten very close. It is as if they share a secret no one else knows about.

I saw Ramon and Siroc pacing outside my office door waiting for D'Artagnan to finish his report.

D'Artagnan kept speaking to me trying to explain what had happened over and over again.

Ramon and Siroc finally got so impatient. They burst through the door

Siroc looked at D'Artagnan and said "Jacqueline is in more trouble then you realize."

D'Artagnan got as white as a ghost and collapsed in the chair. And with his voice deceiving him said. "What do you mean? I was talking about our FRIEND Jacques not someone named Jacqueline."

Siroc looked back at him and said "Ramon and I know the truth. We want to help her."

I was sitting trying to figure out what they were talking about. I was getting more confused. I looked at my men "What are all of you talking about? What does Jacques have to do with Jacqueline? Someone explain it to me now!"

Then Siroc looked at me and said something that made my breath stop.

"Jacques is Jacqueline Roget and she is in great danger. She is the one who wears the cross The Cardinal wants her dead because of who her father is."

D'Artagnan looked at his friends and said her father is dead the Cardinals' Captain killed her father.

I looked at these boys who had been protecting the same girl I was supposed to protect.

I looked at them and said "that was not her real father. All will be reveled in due time."

"How did you find out about her and the cross?" Siroc then shocked me further by telling me his real name and what his Uncle Corbin and the what was said the day he arrived.

Then he started to yell "I WILL NOT LET THAT MAN HURT OUR FRIEND! MAN OF GOD OR NOT!"

Some of the other musketeers came running to see what was going on. I took one look at the men at the door and said "You can go on your way or clean the dungeons for two weeks." They rushed off with out another thought.

I looked at Ramon who was standing here taking everything in. Ramon I want you to close and lock the door and everyone sit down. They all quickly obeyed.

D'Artagnan looked at me and asked me how I knew about her and the cross.

I took a deep breath and told him the story of how the King and Queen had sent D'Artagnan's father to protect the girls mother and about his Godfathers and I were suppose to protect the girl and the farm that they rode past to make sure she was safe.

D'Artagnan looked at me and said "I remember the farm when I first came here I could not find it again. And I never saw the girl again."

I looked at D'Artagnan and said "Are you sure about that!"

He looked at me slightly puzzled and Then said "the beauty was her wasn't it captain."

Ramon and Siroc looked slightly amused by his comment.

I looked at the boy and realized he has been in love with her the very moment he saw her.

I looked at the boys I considered sons and told them that we will have to find a safer place to hide her. I will not have a woman in my garrison no matter how good she is with a sword. Then I laughed I knew the two people were safe that I swore to protect.

I dismissed them and told them to keep an eye on her until the arrangements have been made.

I took out a piece of parchment paper and started to write the letter.

They were only gone a few minutes when they shot back in my office They all had looks of shock on their faces. D'Artagnan had tears streaming down his face as he held tightly to a piece of parchment paper. And he kept saying she gone over and over again.

Ramon grabbed the letter out of D'artagnan's hand so I could read the letter that has made this boy so upset.

Dear Captain Duval,

I fear I may have placed you and all who know me in great danger. Please forgive me! I have grown so close to all of you. I can not allow anyone else harmed because of me. If anyone were to find out the horrible truth about me and what I did that day. I knew if I told you I was leaving in person. You would want to know the truth. I am afraid I do not know the truth as a whole. I beg your forgiveness. I am protecting those I love. Please know you and all of my new family will be in my prayers.

Yours Truly,

Jacques Lepnte

Some of the words were smudged from her fallen tears my heart broke as I read each word. I got out a new piece of parchment and started to write a new letter. We had to find her the treaty depends on her safety.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap. 8 Sister

It was a warm spring day. The young women on the white mare looked sad as she finally reached her destination.

The young woman was dressed in a pale blue dress and wore a hooded cape that only showed a small sliver of the gold wig she had to wear to keep anyone recognizing her.

She clutched the small gold cross that was the only thing she knew was left of her old life. There was nothing left for her in that old life. She desperately wanted to find out about the cross and why everyone was dying because of her.

She looked at the port filled with ships of all sizes. She had never seen a place like this in her life. People were hurrying on their way to get to their destinations. She knew this was a place she could hide for at least the moment.

A little ways ahead she saw a very lovely inn with all sorts of flowers in front of it. It reminded her of her home she thought to herself I could stay here for a few nights until I figure out where I want to go.

She walked in to the inn and noticed three gentlemen sitting at a table devouring the food placed before them they never paid any attention to the beauty that glided through the doors.

The Innkeeper and his son watched her as she gracefully approached the desk.

She smiled the best she could muster she made sure not to let her voice quiver the slightest.

"Monsieur, I would like a room for a couple of nights."

He looked at the beauty that stood before him and looked at the sadness that completely engulfed her emerald green eyes.

"Of Course mademoiselle! "

He knew this woman knew pain and he was willing to help her if she would allow him to. He knew when he would ask her name she would not tell him her name but give him a name to hide who she was. But if he could get her to trust him in any way then maybe he could save her from making a mistake.

The young woman looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "My name is Isabelle Marie."

The Innkeeper took her hand. "It is truly a pleasure to meet you mademoiselle Isabelle" and he placed a kiss delicately upon her hand. "My name is Jasper and if there is anything you need just ask.

She looked at him deep within her own thoughts. "Do you know where the chapel is located Monsieur Jasper."

He looked at her slightly amused. "My son, Curtis would be happy to show you where it is located. At that moment the man's son gave low bow out of respect."

She thanked them and asked where her room was at so she could get some much needed rest.

Mean while back at the garrison

"What do you mean there is nothing I can do!" Shouted D'Artagnan, "I love her! I should be able to do something! Why didn't anyone stop her?" His friends tried to calm their friend down but their words went upon deaf ears.

The other Musketeers that had lived in the garrison had just found out about the girl. Their hearts went out to the three men that sat in the common room. They were very shocked to learn one of their own was a woman. But they all agreed she was a musketeer if not by title the by actions. And nothing was going to change their minds about that.

They knew that she was in was in danger. If one of them is in danger then it affects all of them.

They were under orders not to allow the three men in the common to leave the garrison while the Captain was at the castle speaking to the Queen.

Some of the recruits went to search the churches to see if they could find her. One of the Privates named Andrew went to speak to brother Antonine to see if he could be of some assistance.

They all wanted to help their sister in arms. The Girl who unknown to her had captured their hearts.

In the Castle

"What do you mean Captain? She was under your nose the entire time and no one knew and my nephew was there as well."

The queen was quite shocked from this news.

The Captain looked at the Queen with a deep sadness in his heart. "D'Artagnan figured out who she was and was trying to help her. Ramon and your nephew figured it out later. They wanted to get all the information before presenting to me."

He knew the last part was not entirely true. But he wanted to protect his boys. He trusted their judgment.

The Queen thought about this information and then said "we will have to find her before it is too late."

Duval then made a request "I would like to go along to search for her personally".

The Queen understood the importance of this for Duval. "Very well But I want her brought back safely understood captain."

He looked at the Queen and was grateful for allowing him to take this adventure. "Yes Your Majesty."

She looked at the Captain with hopeful eyes. "Now tell me has D'Artagnan fallen in love with the girl."

He was quite puzzled by this question but answered right away "He as fallen deeply in love with her."

The Queen had a smile on her face. "Good now go I am sure at least three of your musketeers are waiting impatiently for your return."

Duval gave a low bow and proceeded to the garrison.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9 Unexpected friends

As soon as the letter reached D'Artagnan sr.'s hand he rushed to get his things together.

He stopped and put his hand on his head and started to think. She had been right in front of him and he didn't even recognize her. He could have done something, anything. But now was no the time for blame now was the time for action.

The girl had left to protect those she cared about. He had only met one other woman with a spirit so strong but that was long ago.

Porthos was going to be coming in from a long voyage. He was going to be docking in LeHavre a port on the coast of France. Armis sent a letter to an old friend of Duval that owned an inn at the port. To have Porthos come right to the garrison in Paris.

D'Artagnan sr. grabbed his bag and rode. He had to keep his word to the Kings he had swore an oath to.

Back at the castle

"I have lost two captains they have both failed me. I expect better from you Captain Thomas."

Captain Thomas was hand picked by the Cardinal himself. He was exceptional at dueling. He was unlike any other guard he had. He dueled as well or better that a musketeer. The Cardinal thought his luck was beginning to change he had someone Duval would be envious of in his guards.

The Captain looked at the man that stood before him. With hatred in his heart for this man a man that was suppose to be holy. He wanted to make sure that if THAT MAN some how managed to get the girl that she would at least have some protection. She was after all a sister in arms and the musketeers protect each other. In the mean time he would play the part Duval had assigned him.

The Cardinal looked at his young Captain and said "she has killed my last two Captain don't underestimate her. I want her found and killed so the treaty will never be signed."

"You have your orders Captain."

The Captain gave a low bow and left the room. He thought it would be more difficult to deceive the Cardinal but he did have help from those force to serve as Cardinals guards.

Back at the garrison

Duval had just returned to the garrison and he saw D'Artagnan Jr. hand a letter to a messenger. Duval was glad the boy seemed calmer but was wondering who the boy the boy could possible wrote to.

Duval walked up to him and asked. "Who did you write to everyone who knows her is coming." D'artagnan Jr. looked at his Captain and said "Not everyone!" And turned and walked away.

Duval just shook his head and said. "I will never understand that boy!" Then walked into his office to work on the duty assignments for while he was away.

Ramon and Jacques (Siroc) were packing their things they told the Captain they were going to help find her even if that meant that they had to leave the musketeers. Duval had told them that there was no need for that, and he would defiantly let them go. He knew how much they cared for her and wanted to help.

The other musketeers were either getting ready to go to chapel to pray for their sister's safety or out on patrol. The priests have never seen that many musketeers in chapel for along time.

On the coast of France, in a villa called LeHavre

A young woman woke up from her short but restful nap. She decided go to the chapel to pray for forgiveness and for the safety of her FAMILY.

She placed the blond wig upon her head making sure to cover all her raven hair. She then grabbed her cape and left her room.

The innkeeper's son saw the beauty come out of her room and got up greet her. "My Lady Isabelle did you have a pleasant rest."

She looked at the young man grateful for his kindness. "Yes Monsieur Curtis Thank You! I was wondering if it was not too much trouble if…"

He looked at her and knew what she was going to ask of him. "Ahh the chapel I remember it would be my pleasure.

He reminded her of D'Artagnan with the ease of his words and knowing exactly what she needed to hear.

Curtis knew she was unlike any woman he had ever met in his life. As they were walking down the street she refused to be made a fuss of by any man that attempted to. His father wanted him to find out what happened to make this woman so sad. To see if they could in some way help this young woman.

They soon arrived at the chapel. A priest was standing at the door surprised to see anyone coming at this time of the day. He quickly went to greet them.

"Is there anything I can do to be of service?"

The young woman looked up at the priest and said. "I just wanted to come and pray for forgiveness and for the people I love."

The priest said "well this is a good place to do just that, please come in."

They entered the church and the young woman crossed her self and knelt down to pray. Curtis sat down and began to talk to the priest as both men watched the young woman.

The young woman had been praying for hours. When the priest finally walked up to her and said. "It is going to be getting dark soon and is not the time for a lady to be out it could be very dangerous." She reluctantly agreed she crossed herself and got up.

They soon left the chapel and were walking down the street to the inn again. Curtis looked over at the woman that was gliding beside him. He thought about his words but did not know how to phrase the questions he had wanted to ask her. So he thought he would just ask anyway if she didn't want to answer she wouldn't. He thought well here goes nothing.

"Where are you from and where is your family?"

He felt as if great weight was lifted off his chest.

She looked up at him and knew he was trustworthy but did not want to get him involved.

She said "That is another life part of my life that can never be again."

He looked at her puzzled and said. "Why don't women ever give him straight answers?"

She shook her head and said "You remind me of my best friend."

Curtis looked at her and said. "Is SHE single?"

The young woman was a little shock at this and then remembered what she had said. She smiled and said "actually HE is single."

Curtis gave a little cough and said. "Your best friend is a man!" She shrugged her shoulder and said. "Of course!"

Curtis then gave her a serious look and said. "Does he know where you are?"

A tear escaped her eye as she stopped walking and said. "If he knows he may be harmed".

He was very surprised by her answer his heart went out to this woman who carried too much pain inside of her heart. Then he said "You are trying to protect your love." She didn't even have to answer He all ready knew.

Then he said "The sun is starting to set we should go". She just nodded in agreement.

As they neared the inn He spoke in a soft voice. "You should write to him. You don't have to tell him where you are but that you are Ok." She started to speak but he interrupted "Just think about it."

They walked in to the inn and woman came up to them

"Curtis You Father has an errand for you to run." Then the woman introduced herself to Isabelle. "My name is Celestiel I am Jaspers wife"

"We were getting quite worried you should not be out around dark here it can get dangerous."

"Now lets get some food in you" Celestiel took her by the hand and sat her at a table. It was filled with meat, cheeses, breads, and desserts. The young girl hesitated. Celestiel smiled "meals are part of the rooms".

The young women did not realize how hungry she had been until that moment. She sat down and proceeded to help herself to the platters of food.

Mean while at the docks

Captain Porthos was getting off his ship as a young man was running up the docks.

"Porthos my father told me to come and get you." "We have a room ready for you."

We got an urgent letter you are supposed to go to the musketeer garrison right away." Mother has prepared a wonderful meal and we have another guest her name is Isabelle."

The older man laughed at this young man excitement. "We should get going. You don't keep a woman like your mother waiting especially when there is food involved."

They soon arrived at the Inn. A beautiful blond haired woman gracefully got up from the table. She wore a little gold cross around her neck. He had seen a cross like that before, but could not remember where.

The woman gracefully glided past the two men and into her room.

Porthos looked at the great feast and said. "Celestiel you are going to spoil me!" She just blushed at his words. Them he sat at the table and began to devour the food.

In the room of the young woman

She sat on her bed and removed her wig. Her raven curls flowing around her face she looked upon her reflection in the mirror and started to cry. She wanted the man who was in her every waking thought to be here to hold her and tell her he loved her. She laid upon her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap. 10 Dreamers

The sky was covered in a veil of darkness as three men sat in the musketeer garrison with in the confinements of Captain Duval's office. They were discussing a young woman with great fiery spirit.

Duval told the two men that sat before him told them how she had came to become a musketeers and her great skills with a sword and what was reveled to him by her friends about how she had rescued her brother and how he had come back to give her back the gold cross and how she became injured.

Athos looked at the man before him and turned bright red as he stood upon his feet. "What do you mean she was injured" he shouted.

Armis stood before his friend and tried to calm him. "She seems like a smart girl. I am sure she will not allow her injuries to get any worse. Let's just focus on finding her."

That seemed to make Athos a little more at ease. Then Duval began by discussing how it was reveled to him that her friends found out about her.

D'Artagnan Jr. had refused to tell the Captain how he found out about her. Just that she had fallen from the heavens. Then his friends that were standing beside him at the time started to laugh. The Captain figured it must be some sort of private joke. He figured he would find out someday.

Then he told them how she started to go to the chapels after the trouble with the sword. And how all the men have out searching for the places she might have went but to no avail.

The other two men exchanged looks at this time. Armis gave Duval a very serious look the spoke. "Do they know about the girl? Why she must be found and who her father really is!"

Duval spoke in a low voice as he shook his head. "I have not told them I knew if would only worry them further. Especially D'Artagnan Jr. he has fallen in love with her."

The other two men nodded then Armis spoke. "Well at least those two have gotten together her father will be happy."

All three men started to laugh then Duval spoke up. "We should get some rest tomorrow Porthos and D'Artagnan will be arriving by midday tomorrow. Hopefully we will find her. There is worse people out there that the Cardinal."

With that the three men left the office Athos and Armis went to the rooms that Duval had prepared for them in the garrison.

At the Inn on the port of LeHavre

Porthos was getting ready to get some rest. He was going to be leaving around midnight so he could get to the garrison as soon as possible. He laid on his bed his thoughts swirling in his mind. When he finally allowed sleep engulf him.

A knock on his door shook him into consciousness he got up from his bed he realized it must be Celestiel to wake him he walked over to the door and opened it.

The door suddenly swung open and a sword came at him with great speed. He ducked it the sword barely missed him. Porthos grabbed his own sword and began to duel his opponent whom was wearing a mask that engulf his head it was made of shiny silver metal. The man that wore the mask was wielding a sword made in Spain.

Suddenly there was a loud thunderous knock. Porthos shot up straight in his bed and looked at the door. It had all been a dream. He grabbed his sword just to make sure and hurried to the door.

He slowly opened it and looked out. In the hall stood a tired woman her eyes half closed from her long day. He thanked her for waking him. She looked at him and grunted and walked away.

He closed the door and walked over to a table with wash basin on it. He splashed his face with the cool crisp water it contained.

His mind thinking about the nightmare. Why after so long would he have a dream about the assassins? That was around twenty years ago! He shook his head and grabbed his things including a parcel of pastries that Celestiel had packed for him and some fresh fruit for his journey ahead.

He walked to the stables where his horse was all ready to go with a tired stable boy standing beside it. He handed the boy a few coins and mounted his steed. He grabbed the reins and rushed out of the stabled like a gust of wind from a great storm.

While inside the cozy inn a young women slept her thoughts full of those she cared about most in the world.

In the middle of no where in France

D'Artagnan Sr. was still riding to try to get to the garrison earlier then what he had originally told Duval. He knew his horse needed to stop and it was nearly midnight and his eyes were blurred from the lack of sleep. He had been up for nearly twenty- two hours straight. He knew of a spot ahead that contained a stream that he could rest for a couple of hours.

He knew if he did not at least sleep a bit he would not be of any help to find the girl. He led his horse to the stream. Then he placed a blanket upon the ground.

His thoughts were of the girl and the promise he made and soon he fell fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap.11 friends

D'Artagnan Sr. awoke to the sound of a horse racing down the path. He grabbed his sword to defend himself if it was someone who intended to harm him.

Then he yelled "Who goes there?" The man on the horse yelled back "I did not expect to see you until midday!"

Then the man on the horse and took the weary animal to the stream. The horse had been pushed to its limits. The weary horse gratefully gulped the refreshing water.

He man then approached the tired D'Artagnan. He looked at his friend and spoke "I got the message to go to the garrison."

D'Artagnan looked back and nodded thinking the others had filled him in with the situation. Then he realized he must have slept longer than he had intended to.

"Thank you for waking me dear friend!"

Porthos Put his arm around D'Artagnan and said "Of Course! I have some pastries and fruit that Celestiel packed for me. Will you join me for a bite?"

D'Artagnan smiled at his friend and said "I would never refuse an offer as good as that." With that they devoured the food.

They sat there with their minds wandering as they allowed Porthos' horse a rest before they continued their journey.

As the got up to leave they looked upon the sky. The coming sun had turned it to the colors of the autumn leaves. They left not knowing what they were searching for was in the opposite direction then they were headed.

In the musketeer garrison

Three young musketeers sat at the table looking at each other their thoughts on the on the woman that they all cared for. They knew that help was on the way to search for her.

Then suddenly Ramon started to let out a thunderous laugh the other two looked at him in shock.

Jacques (Siroc) finally spoke, "Have you gone totally made our friend is missing and you start laughing.

Ramon looked at his friends with tears in his eyes from the laughter. "I was just thinking about all the trouble we cause. Me with the Enchantress, you with the notebook, and D'Artagnan with all the women. Duval even had trouble because of the Chameleon. All she went through to help us even if it caused us to rescue her or let her dress in someone's room."

D'Artagnan turned bright red "I didn't think you knew about that"

The other two just laughed at their friend. Then Ramon looked D'Artagnan right in the eye and said "I do want to be invited to your wedding."

D'Artagnan laughed and said "I wouldn't have it any other way. I just have to convince her to be my wife."

Ramon and Jacques (Siroc) started to laugh at their friend. Jacques (Siroc) spoke up "I could make some more love potion."

D'Artagnan got a funny look on his face and said "Noooo The last time did not work out so well."

The other two exchanged glances and Ramon said "I thought you were not going to use it."

D'Artagnan looked down guilty and said "I had to know if there was a chance any chance with her. I never did anything to her my heart is hers if she so wishes it".

His friends understood what he had meant by his words. They would find her.

A love such as theirs was a treasure few had ever been able to receive. She was a gift sent to teach them what love was truly about. All her pain and sorrow and she still had compassion and concern for others.

In the Inn in LeHavre

A young woman had just woke up. Her raven hair stuck to her tear stained face. She got up and walked over to her bag and took out a clean bandage. She carefully undressed and washed her wound then she placed some ointment on her still tender wound. She was glad she remembered to pack them before she left. There would be too many questions if she would have asked the innkeeper.

They might have insisted on her seeing a doctor. She could not take that chance she knew she had to go some where that she would not get that many questions there was only one place she could think of. No one would think of looking for her there and everyone would be safe. She would ask Curtis if he would help her get passage there.

She had finished dressing and looked at her reflection. She had tied her corset a little tight but it was necessary to keep the bandages in place. Then she tied up her raven locks and placed the blond wig upon her head.

She was going to go to the chapel she was hoping to leave quietly so not to wake anyone.

As soon as she opened her door a young man rose from the chair he was sitting.

He looked at the graceful beauty and gave her a smirk as he spoke "So were you trying to sneak out on us."

She turned bright red and spoke in a quiet voice "I was just going to go to the chapel. I did not want to wake anyone."

Curtis looked at her and gave a roaring laugh. "You don't have to worry about waking us up. I am not going to let you go anywhere without breakfast."

She started to protest but he took her hand and gently guided her to the table and pulled out her chair for her to set. The table was filled with pastries and fruit. Then Curtis walked up to her carrying a cup of coffee and sat it in front of her. She gratefully accepted it she picked up the cup and inhaled the scent of the delectable beverage as she took the first couple of sips.

Then Curtis gave her a serious look and said "I will walk you to the chapel and I will pick you up for lunch. You have to eat I know you want to pray but you also need your strength"

She was about to argue but knew he would not budge on the subject so she reluctantly agreed. She quickly finished her breakfast and they were soon on their way to the chapel.

The priest saw them coming and quickly opened the door. "Mademoiselle it is nice to see you again."

She blushed and then spoke in a quiet voice "I have come to pray again for the same reasons as before and for guideness."

The priest looked upon the young woman and understood her without any further explanations.

Curtis then spoke "I will be back to get you for lunch."

The young woman was all ready kneeling at this point deep in prayer. The priest nodded to the young man as if to say he would keep an eye on her.

With that Curtis left to return to his duties at the inn.

As soon as he arrived at the inn his father looked up from the table he was sitting and said "you are up early."

Curtis just shrugged his shoulders and said "I took her to the chapel again"

His father shook his head and said. "That poor woman! Did you find out anything about her?"

Curtis looked at his father and said. "She is trying to protect some people. She thinks if they know where she is they will be in danger. This morning she said she is praying for guideness. I told her I would be back to get her for lunch."

His father looked at him and said. "Why don't you take her to the cove for a picnic maybe she will talk to you more?"

Curtis was surprised by his father's suggestion. But he knew his father was quite perceptive about people. And he thought that she needed help so Curtis figured he would help her.

Then Curtis thought about all the responsibilities he had at the inn. His father seemed to have read his mind.

His father gave him a grin and said "I know you have work to do here but she needs our help. And the work will still be there tomorrow."

Just then Celestiel walked in the room and looked at her husband. "I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you. You have such a big heart!"

Curtis gave a big sigh and said "I should get some work done before it is time to get her." And he quickly left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12 Promises

I n LeHavre

Curtis looked up at the midday sun and realized that it was time to pick up the young woman from the Chapel.

He walked into the inn and saw the basket his mother had packed. He quickly washed and grabbed the lunch and headed to the chapel.

The Priest looked up at him as soon as he entered and the young woman remained in the same spot he had left her.

The Priest walked up to her and gently placed his hand upon her shoulder. She looked up at the Priest her head spinning within its own thoughts. Then the priest spoke "It is time for you to go and eat. You can come back later if you want this place is not going to go anywhere."

She nodded her head and then crossed her self. She had trouble getting up her knees ached from kneeling for so long.

Curtis and the priest seemed to have noticed and rushed over to assist her. As soon as she was upon her feet. Curtis looked upon the lovely vision the stood before him. He shook his head. He knew her heart belonged to another and he had only met her so he could not be falling for her.

He looked into her sad, lonely eyes then down at the basket that was in his other hand. Then he remembered why he was here. "It is such a nice day. Too nice to be stuck in doors lets go to the cove and have a picnic. We can watch the ships in the port. I know of the perfect spot."

She looked at him and thought about it. That would be the perfect time to ask him for his help.

The priest watched as they left and said a silent prayer for the young women. So she would find what her heart was searching for.

They left the chapel and soon got to the most beautiful place she had ever seen. The sun glistened upon the smooth clear water and the birds were flying high in the heavens above.

Curtis laid a blanket upon the ground and watched the young woman whose eyes were filled with wonder at the sights that lay before her. He made a promise to himself he would help her in any way she asked.

They quickly devoured the delicious food that was place within the basket.

The young woman looked at the man that sat beside her and took a deep breath. "Monsieur Curtis would you please help me get passage to the America's"

Curtis looked at her and asked her. "I will do everything I can if that is what your heart truly desires."

She looked down at the ground below her feet and said. "I do not desire it but I must do it for the safety of others. Those around me are in danger because of me. I must leave so no one else dies because of me."

He looked at this woman shocked at what she had reveled to him. "Are you in that much danger?"

She refused to look at the man that stood before her eyes stuck upon the ground that lay before her.

He put his hand on her shoulder and said. "It might take a couple of days but I will do everything I can to help you" His heart sank in his chest as he spoke those words. But he had made a promise to himself to help her in any way she asked him.

She finally looked upon the man that stood before her. "I would like to go back to the chapel and pray."

He shook his head he knew there was no way to change her mind. He held out his hand for her. "Shall we get going?" And with that they left for the chapel.

In the musketeer garrison of Paris

There was a big group sitting listening to the adventures of the only woman musketeer. The tears were gone as everyone sat motionless mesmerized by the stories.

The three older musketeers sat in the back of the room unnoticed by all. Quite impressed by the skills of this young woman. They looked at each other and laughed Athos spoke up. "Did you think someone like her would be a musketeer?" The others shook their heads.

Just then the door of the garrison swung open. In walked Porthos and D'Artagnan Sr. they looked at the people sitting in the room.

Duval, Athos and Armis walked up to the other two men and greeted them.

D'Artagnan Jr., Jacques (Siroc), and Ramon watched with great interest as the older musketeers spoke.

Duval spoke first "Thank you for getting her so soon dear friends!"

Porthos looked at the other men and said "What happened? Why did you send for me?"

D'Artagnan Sr. realized at that moment no one had told Porthos what had happened. The other men stood there for a moment looking at each other.

Duval spoke up again and told him about the girl and that she had been there and what had happened to her.

Porthos look at his friends and turned pale. "You mean the girl with the cross!"

The other looked at their friend with great interest. D'Artagnan Sr. spoke "You have seen her haven't you!"

The other man held his head down in shame "She is in LeHavre staying in the inn. I didn't know. She had blond hair and I didn't know it was her."

D'Artagnan Jr. jumped up from where he was sitting. "She was wearing the wig."

The older men watched the young man with great interest. "How did you know about the girl and the wig?" His father's eyes twinkled as he spoke.

D'Artagnan Jr. looked at his father and said. "It doesn't matter how I know just that I do and I LOVE HER and nothing you say will change my mind!"

His father looked back at him and laughed. "Good so maybe you won't be too mad at me when I tell you the truth about her."

Then Duval spoke up "I will get a messenger sent to LeHavre for my friend. So he can keep an eye on her for us. Then I think we should tell them about the girl and about who her father is."

Ramon and Jacques (Siroc) got up to leave and Duval looked at the two men and said. "What is said here concerns you as well so I want you to stay and hear this!"

Then he hurried and wrote a letter and went to find a messenger. Athos looked at the three younger men and said. "You might want to set down to hear this."

The younger men looked at each other unsure of what to think and quickly sat down to listen to the story of the woman they all cared for and why she wore the cross.


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13 secrets answered

Athos looked at the three men that sat before him and then spoke "Ramon, did you ever wonder why the Queen allowed you to became a musketeer?"

Ramon looked at the older musketeer for a moment and was quite confused by the question. "I thought it was because of the Duchess."

Athos nodded his head "That was part of the reason. The girl we are searching for is actually part of your family. Your eldest sister Angelita fell in love with the King of Spain. It was a forbidden love your sister was to marry the King's cousin. They fell in love and she ended up with child. She feared what her father would do when he found out so she ran and hid.

The King and Queen of France found out and thought that maybe a treaty could be formed between the two countries. There were many who did not want a treaty to happen. Assassins were sent to kill the young woman to keep the treaty from being signed.

She was attack on French soil so that the King of France would be blamed for her death and there would never be a treaty. When Angelita's father found out about her death he swore he would never have anything to do with the French. If they were attacked then he would watch them bleed as he believed they did with your sister."

All three men sat there in shock at what was told to them. Then Ramon looked up at the man with tears in his eyes. "You mean that Jacqueline is my niece and the reason my father does not like France is because my sister was murdered here."

Athos looked down to the floor. "Your sister did not die in the attack, but it was shortly after. She went in to labor and gave all of her strength to allow the child to be born. She thought that there would never be a treaty because that was the last words that were told to her by the assassins. Her heart gave up on her; she lost the only man she really loved and her family.

But she wanted to make sure her child would survive. As soon as the child was born D'Artagnan arrived, he had heard about the attack and went to see if he could help her.

He had made a promise to protect the child from harm. The king of Spain had given a cross to us to place upon the neck of the child. The child was placed with a family and the King and Queen of France did not even know were she was. For the child's safety the fewer who knew the safer she was.

The treaty has never been signed because the king of France had died and The Cardinal hid the papers for the treaty. The Queen has been unable to find the documents that were to be signed."

D'Artagnan Jr. looked at the man that was telling him all of this in complete shock "You mean she is a princess!"

Athos just shook his head. "She can not claim the crown unless something happens to the other children he has fathered. She was born out of wedlock and there for has no claim. But her father was deeply in love with her mother and made a vow to do what he could for the child."

Then Ramon looked over at D'Artagnan Jr. "What does this have to do with D'Artagnan?"

Then Athos started to laugh. "I was wondering when you would ask that!'

"Well his father had made a promise to protect the girl. The King of Spain heard about this and heard he had a son. Well the King of Spain said if his daughter and D'Artagnan Sr.'s son were to marry then he would consider a new treaty."

The Jacques (Siroc) spoke up. "You mean they are betrothed!"

"Well in a way I guess you could say that"

Ramon looked at his friend and said. "I know you love her and I give you my blessings as well."

Then D'Artagnan Jr. got a look on his face of fear. "Does that mean the assassins are after her?"

The others looked at each other and D'Artagnan Sr. spoke up. "She should be safe as long as no one knows where she is at."

But they did not see the figure in the shadows listening to every word that was spoken.

In the Castle in Paris

The young King and the Queen were talking

"Mother, Why does this woman have to be pardoned?"

The Queen was rubbing her forehead. She had been trying to explain to her son for over two hours who she was and what had happened to her.

"She was only trying to protect herself surely that is not a crime!"

She looked at her son, how he reminded her so much of his dear father. Then she got a brilliant idea. "She does have sisters and they are princesses one of them might make a good bride."

He looked at his mother, "Do you think they would like me?"

His mother smiled and thought this plan might work after all. "Of course! Everyone who knows you likes you. And it would make a very good alliance. Spain is a very strong country."

He looked back at his mother and gave her a smile. "We could have a celebration for them and everything! The entire Royal family could be invited."

The Queen knew that France would have an alliance with Spain and her son would make sure it would happen.

The king took out a piece of parchment and a quill and ink "I will make a proclamation. The woman is not a fugitive and she is under the protection of MY musketeers." Then he took the royal seal and made it official.

The Queen was relieved that the issue was finally resolved.


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 14 Wisdom of Words

Back at the garrison

D'Artagnan Jr. got up from where he was sitting and looked right at Athos. "We have to leave right away!"

Duval put his hand on D'Artagnan Jr.'s shoulder. "Take it easy son we will leave at dusk so hopefully we won't be followed. Your father and Porthos need some rest and we need to get supplies ready. I have all ready sent the message to my friend she is staying with. They will keep an eye on her for us. Now I want you three to go and get the supplies together. That's an order!"

The three younger men bowed to their captain and left the room. The man in the shadows crept out at the same time to tell his master of what he had heard.

The man from the shadows kept his hood on (to hide the scars that seemed to consume him) until he reached the woods outside of Paris.

He scurried up to a man that wore a mask that was made of a shiny silver metal. The scarred man reveled all that he over heard to giant in front of him.

"That is all that was reveled to you!" His voice was as cold as the steel that hung by his side. "If she is not where you say then the pain you endured before will be nothing like you are about to face!"

The man winced in pain he know the cost if he failed. He had lost his entire family to an attack. He woke up to his home engulfed in flames. His scars from it were a constant reminder of what he lost.

He had heard a rumor his son had some how survived and was alive. He agreed to help this man in hopes of finding his son.

The King had told him about the hopes of an alliance with Spain. He had been willing to do what ever the King asked of him to help. He did not know the cost would be his family. Someone had found out of his willingness to help and now…. He shook his head he would make her pay for his family's death. He would find Jacques no matter the cost.

"Ready the horses we leave at dusk!" He looked up at his master. "Yes master as you wish" and bowed to the giant before him.

I n LeHavre

A young woman was kneeling in the chapel praying when the kind priest walked up to her. "My child, what do you believe you have done to cause you to run from those you love?"

She looked up at the kind eyes gazing upon her. She crossed herself and sat on the bench beside the priest. "I can not be with the ones I love or else they may die. I lost too many people. I can not bear to lose anyone else".

The priest shook his head. "You can not live your life alone. Everyone needs someone to care for them. You can not let what happened to you turn you heart cold to those around you. Let love be your guide, follow what your heart says it rarely sends us astray."

She looked up at the priest "That sounds a lot like something my mother told me."

He gave her a sincere smile. "Your mother sounds like a very smart woman!"

A tear crept from her eye. "She was very smart!"

The young priest placed his hand upon her shoulder. "Why don't you go back to the ones you love?"

She sighed "I would love to but that is no longer possible. My life the way it was is over my life will never be the same again!"

The priest let out a little laugh. "Everything changes, a caterpillar does not stay a caterpillar forever someday it must become a butterfly. Just as your life is changing it does not mean you have to give up on everything you had. But to allow you to use what you learned from before to help you now."

She was very confused by the words of the priest, but figured that sometimes words of advice have very special meanings. She got up and looked at the priest. "If the young man who brought me here comes back, tell him I went for a walk to think".

The priest rose "I would be happy to." He looked at the young woman and sighed "I know the name you gave is not your real name. May I ask you what you real name is in confidence?"

She looked at the priest and smiled. "It is Jacqueline!" and walked out of the chapel.

The priest nodded his head and whispered to himself. "I will say a prayer for you Jacqueline."

Soon she found her self by the rocky shore gazing upon the clear, still water that lay before her. She breathed in the salty sea air as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. She thought about the words spoken to her. Her mind in total chaos, her heart wanted to be with D'artagnan but her mind wanted to run.

She sat on one of the rocks on the shore. "Mother I wish you were here to tell me what to do! I am so confused, I feel all alone. I lost you and father and my brother. I can not bear the thought of losing anyone else."

Suddenly someone walked up behind her and touched her on the shoulder and startled her. She had thought she was all alone.

"You have lost more people, the family you left behind that you are trying to protect. I bet they miss you and wish you would return to them."

She looked up at the man who came behind her. "Monsieur Jasper I didn't hear you come up behind me" as she wiped away her tears.

He gave a little laugh. "I like to come here and think. It's going to be getting cool soon and Celestiel would be quite upset if we were late for supper. Now I would be most appreciative if I could escort you back to the inn."

She looked up at the older man. "How did you know about me and who I left behind?"

He smirked at her. "I make it my job to know about those who stay with me. I know when people are in the need of my help and I do what I can to help them."

She raised her eyebrow. "Curtis told you didn't he!"

"Well yes, that is one of many ways to find things out."

She stood up and faced the older man. "Why do you want to help me?"

He extended his arm to help her through the rocky shore. "I believe that is my purpose in life. To help those who are in need of my help. I can see beyond the pain in your eyes, the fire that drives you to help those who can not protect themselves."

Her face turned of confusion. "How did you know?"

He laughed, "I told you I know a lot about people. Now shall we go so Curtis and Celestiel don't worry about us?"

She nodded and accepted his hand to help guide her through the maze of rocks and to the inn.


	15. Chapter 15

Chap 15 a letter from paris

In LeHavre

Jasper was watching the great beauty gliding beside him with such grace. He noticed she touched her side from time to time. He knew she must have been injured sometime recently by the way she touched it. She didn't seem to want anyone to know about it. He figured he would just watch her and if she got sick then he would try and talk her into seeing a doctor. But she had so many fears at this time he did not want to worry her further.

As they neared the inn he saw his son standing outside of the inn holding a letter.

"Father this just came for you it's from Paris." "My lady may I escort you inside?" and gave the young woman a very deep bow as he handed his father the letter.

Jasper released her hand to allow his son to escort her inside and nodded to the young woman.

As soon as they were inside he tore the seal from the letter to read it. He collapsed upon the steps when he read the news Duval.

He was shocked it was them she was trying to protect. She was a musketeer he knew no matter what a musketeer helps each other.

He had to figure out how to keep her there until Duval got there. His son had told him about her plan to go to the America's. Ships were leaving in the morning he had to stop her but how. He had to use caution if she suspected anything she might run.

He could smell the delicious aroma from the food inside. Maybe Celestiel would have an idea.

He soon found his loving wife in the kitchen finishing up the meal. He walked up to her and placed his arms lovingly around his wife.

"Celestiel a letter came today it was from Duval"

She kissed her husband gently on the cheek. "How is everything in Paris?"

He handed her the letter. "You better read it for yourself'

She grasped the letter and seemed to absorb the words that were written on the paper then her face turned pure white. "You mean she is the trying to protect them."

He nodded and laughed "God does work in mysterious ways. So how are we going to keep her here?"

She gave out a big sigh, "I can only think of one way"

He looked at her with a puzzled look on his face "I could not think of any ideas."

"I don't like the thought of doing this but it is the only way."

She reached up into the cupboard and got out a tin of medicine powder and a goblet for wine.

"Duval will owe us a big favor for this," she said as she put a little powder into the goblet and put in the wine making sure to dissolve all the powder.

Jasper shook his head "I wish there was something else we could do to keep her here."

Celestiel went to pour out the goblet and her husband reached out for it. "No, it is the only way! I will give it to her!"

He grasped it so not to spill a single drop. Celestiel looked her husband in the eyes. "I hope she forgives us!" then she let out a deep sigh.

He looked lovingly at his wife. "I am sure she will once she is reunited with her love."

Celestiel smiled "This is like a real love story."

Her husband nodded "shall we go and allow her to sleep until her love awakens her."

Celestiel shook her head and headed into the dining room with a tray full of fresh baked pastries.

Jasper handed the goblet to the young woman and she gratefully accepted it. They all sat and all gave blessings for the food. Soon they began to devour the food upon the table.

The young woman started to get very drowsy. She shook her head trying to stay awake but her eyes got heavier by the moment. "Excuse me I am getting very tired perhaps I should go lay down."

Curtis gave his parents a glare and helped the young woman to her feet and guided her to her room.

Once inside her room she laid on the bed and fell fast asleep. Dreaming of the man who seemed to consume her every thought.

As soon as the young woman was in her room Curtis confronted his parents. "How could you do that to her?"

His father handed him the letter and Curtis got a look of shock upon his face.

"So this is who she is trying to protect. She is a very brave woman that is for sure. The man who loves her is coming isn't he!"

Jasper put his hand upon his son's shoulder. "You have fallen for her haven't you son.

Curtis shook his head that he had indeed fallen for her. His father could see the devastation in his eyes. Curtis knew she would leave soon but he did not realize it would be like this, and so sudden. "Yes, but Her heart belongs to another man!"

His father gazed into his son's eyes. "Someday you will find the perfect woman for you. You deserve someone who loves you as much as you love her."

Curtis sat there and thought about his own true love and smiled to himself. Maybe she will be a laundress he had always thought very highly of women in that type of work.

The sky was beginning to darken and the stars were just starting to glisten in the night sky.

In the garrison stables

The horses had been saddled for almost an hour D'artagnan Jr. had wanted to leave the moment the sun started to lower in the sky.

He did not want to be away from the woman who had completely captured his heart a moment longer. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her he was never going to let her go again.

The other men tried to calm him by joking with him that he would not be let her out of his sight even for a moment.

His father took him aside to talk to him. "Son treasure your love with this woman and never allow it to suffer by taking it for granted or someday you may not have the love when you return to it."

D'artagnan looked at his father with tear spilling out from his eyes and no further words were spoken and none were need to express the understanding between the two men.

All the men mounted there horsed in silence and seemed to fly out of the stables in a great speed.

Duval touched the pocket that was caring the parchment the Young King had given him for Jacqueline.


	16. Chapter 16

Chap 16 Revenge

In the woods outside of Paris

The masked man stood there thinking about how he became an assassin. He thought about his beautiful daughter, Angelita. She did not deserve to die, she was betrothed. Her whole life was in front of her.

How he hated the French! Tears started to flow down his cheeks as he thought about all he lost. His son betrayed him by saving that…….

They did nothing to help his daughter why should his son save a Duchess of France.

His daughter's heart was pure and filled with such love. Why did she have to die? Why did she even come to France? So many questions and so few answers.

He knew the woman they were after was the only way to keep the treaty from being signed. Perhaps her death would finally ease the pain he felt within his heart. He felt such a loss for his daughter and the son he banished. He blamed all of France for his losses and he would make them pay with their lives if need be.

Suddenly a man covered in scars approached him. The masked man's stomach turned at the man who stood before him. Not because of the scars but because he was French.

The Scarred man had come to him and offered his help in killing this woman if he would end his pain by helping him find his son. The masked man agreed but he knew he would not end the man's pain by finding his son but by the edge of a Spanish sword. He did not believe the French had any honor so he did not have any remorse for his decision.

"Master the horses are ready to go. Is there anything else you wish me to do?"

The masked man glared at the Frenchman in hatred.

"NO, now let's go I don't want to be in France any longer than I have to be!"

And with that the two men with great hatred in their hearts mounted their horses and followed the stars to LeHavre.


	17. Chapter 17

Chap 17 The Day begins

Chap 17 The Day begins

In LeHavre

A young woman awoke to the sun spilling into her room. She rose from her bed and stood at the end of her bed. Her head seemed to be spinning she shook it figuring she just needed some fresh air. She clumsily placed her cape around her shoulders and did not seem to notice the blond wig was not on her head and her raven curls flowing free upon her delicate shoulders. She placed her hand delicately upon her head.

She figured that Curtis or Jasper would insist on walking with her if they knew about how light headed she felt. She let out a sigh and sat upon her bed so not to fall over as she thought about how to get out without them noticing her.

She looked up at the glaring sun peering in the room from the window. She decided that was her only way out.

The young woman reached up and took the hinges out of the window to get out of the room. She had watched Siroc do it so she knew what to do.

She had to stop several times to set down to let her head from stop spinning before she got the one side undone and could move it enough to get out.

As soon as the headstrong woman was outside, she took a deep breath and clumsily walked down the street to the rocky beach she had visited the night before.

The great beauty breathed in the crisp ocean air as her raven hair flew freely in the air. She glanced at all the ships on the docks and thought about what she had asked Curtis.

Her head still felt a bit strange bit her stomach was starting to rumble so she decided head back to the inn.

At the exact moment at the inn

The group of musketeers had just arrived at the inn tired and wore out from their journey.

D'Artagnan walked right up to Curtis and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you for taking care of Jacqueline for me."

Curtis grinned at D'Artagnan "So you are the man she has fallen for. I should have known it was you who could capture the heart of someone of such beauty. She sure has a mind of her own though. Tried to talk her into going back but she said she would put all of you in danger if she did that. She does love you D'Artagnan, but if you ever hurt her…."

D'Artagnan started to laugh at the young man in front of him "You have not seen her wield a sword yet. If I ever hurt her I would be the one who needed help! She is the love of my life I would never do anything to hurt her. It was not until I met her that I found out what true love is and to me she is my true love."

Curtis started to laugh "She is that good!"

Ramon walked up behind him "She is better than good! She can even best him!"

Curtis got a shocked look upon his face "Wow, glad I did not make her mad. It's a good thing you guys got here when you did. She asked me to try to get her passage on a ship for the Americas."

D'Artagnan shook his head "She was trying to keep us safe. She probably figured she could start a new life there."

The others nodded in agreement as the door opened to the inn. In walked a man dressed in finely dressed clothing.

D'Artagnan nodded to the man "Charles thank you for coming to help us find her."

The man grinned at D'Artagnan "Let's go find our girl!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chap 18 Spoken Love

Curtis walked up to Jacqueline's room and gently knocked upon the door. He placed his head upon the door and did not hear any sound coming from her room.

Curtis grabbed his father's keys and quietly unlocked the door of her room to make sure she was ok. He opened the door, the keys he held in his hand came crashing to the floor.

The sound of the metal hitting the floor made everyone come running to see what was going on. Curtis' face was pale as he looked at the men standing before him.

"She is gone! I don't under….."

D'Artagnan Jr., Ramon, and Jacques (Siroc) pushed past Curtis to look into the room. D'Artagnan Jr. walked up to the window and touched the hinges that were separated from the windows. "How did she do this?"

Jacques (Siroc) started to laugh "I guess you can blame me I showed her how to take it off to get out. She probably wanted to get some fresh air with out no one noticing her missing."

Curtis gave Jacques (Siroc) a puzzled look. "Not notice the window is broken!"

Jacques (Siroc) shook his head "It is not broken, I will fix it for you after we find her."

Just then the others walked into the room and looked around Jasper turned pure white. "Father, He said the window can be fixed it is not broken."

Jasper turned to his son "I don't care about the window! She is out there and still under the effects of the sleeping medicine we gave her! If anything happens to her….."

Duval gave Jasper a cold stare "What Exactly did you give her?"

Jasper hung his head low in shame "We did not want her to go anywhere. She was planning on leaving as soon as she could get passage aboard a ship leaving to the Americas. We just did not think she would wake up so soon. It was just to make her sleep not to hurt her."

Duval put his hand on his friend's shoulder "It is not your fault my friend, but we must find her soon. Is there any place you can think of that she has went in the last couple of days."

Curtis approached the men with an anxious look on his face. "The chapel, she has been there a lot in the last few days!"

Duval nodded to the older musketeers and they went to leave for the chapel.

D'artagnan Jr. grabbed Duval's jacket 'I am going too! I will not stay here while she is out there! I Love Her! Captain Please!"

Duval looked at the young man before him his eyes filled with sympathy. D'Artagnan, what if she comes back some one should be here. I think that person should be you son."

D'Artagnan Jr. nodded, reluctantly agreeing with his Captain.

D'Artagnan Sr. turned to Charles "I am Charles de Batz-Castelmore Compte D'artagnan."

Charles gave D'Artagnan Jr. a smirk "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am King Charles the second, House of Stuart of England."

D'Artagnan Sr.'s jaw almost hit the ground at the introduction of the royalty before him. "How do you know our Jacqueline?"

Charles smiled "I tried to convince her to be my queen but she has her heart set on someone else and I did not keep my promise to her. If she is in danger then I will do everything in my power to try and save her. I will never have her heart that belongs to your son, but I do want her friendship."

D'Artagnan Sr. shook his head "She is a very head strong woman but very special at the same time."

Duval cleared his throat to get the attention of D'Artagnan Sr. "We should go if she is there we don't want to miss her."

D'Artagnan Sr. nodded in agreement and the older musketeers left for the chapel with Curtis leading the way.

Jacqueline started for the inn when her head stated to spin rapidly so she decided to rest on a boulder near by. She felt so sleepy her eyes kept trying to close. But she knew she could not fall asleep here.

Jacqueline stumbled to the edge of the shore. She cupped her hands and filled them with the cool crisp water from the ocean before her. The water seemed to burn her face with it coldness as she quickly shook her head.

She still felt light headed but decided to try to make it bake to the inn. At least now Jacqueline felt like she could stand on her feet and not tumble to the earth below her.

Jacqueline looked up to the chapel she had visited several times in the last few days. There was quite a commotion coming from that direction. She thought she saw Captain Duval, but he was in Paris there is no way it could have been him. She shook her head figuring that seeing him was all in her head.

She headed down the path again her head still spinning. She figure her dizziness must have just been from all the worrying she been doing lately. About her friends and D'artagnan.

At the inn the older musketeers came in to tell that they had not found her yet.

D'Artagnan Jr. rushed up to them "What do you mean she was not there?" his voice filled with the dread he felt inside.

Athos looked the young man right in the eyes "We will find her! I promise you that!"

D'Artagnan Jr. nodded "I know but I feel so helpless. She is out there and…."

"We know son, we won't stop looking until we find her. Some fresh air might do you some good let's go see if we can find her together. Porthos is headed to the shore to see if he can find her."

D'Artagnan Jr. grabbed his jacket and rushed to the door to help the search.

Soon Jacqueline saw the inn coming into her view. Rushing down the street with a look of panic on his face was D'Artagnan.

She gasped in horror "How did they find me?"

Suddenly a man grabbed a hold of her wrist "Jacqueline is that you?" She had seen the man from the other night but how did he know her name. Her head felt like it was spinning out of control. She struggled out of his grasp and stumbled toward the docks where the ships where docked.

The man looked over to D'Artagnan Jr. "D'Artagnan she is over here!"

Her love rushed to her, he was not going to lose her not again "Jacqueline, Please stop! Please!" his heart fluttering fast within his chest.

She kept stumbling as she tried to get away. D'Artagnan Jr. grabbed her in his arms and kissed her with great passion, tears streaming down their cheeks.

"You have to let me go! You are not safe with me!" Her voice filled with the panic she felt inside.

"NO! I will not lose you! You are my Love! If I lose you…..

I Love You Jacqueline. I want to be with you! Look me in the eyes and tell me that deep in your heart that I am not there!" He desperately wanted her to know what he felt in his heart.

Her head kept spinning as he spoke "I…."

"Jacqueline being away from you is tearing me up inside! Please look at me!"

She looked into his brown eyes that made her melt inside. "I love you too, but I can…"

"Yes we can! The king said you committed no crime. You no longer have to run. Please!"

There were other men starting to approach "Captain, How can this be possible?"

Captain Duval started to laugh "It a long story, lets go inside and I will…"

Suddenly a man in a silver mask ran up and thrust his sword into her. She felt the cold metal slice her as she fell into an unconscious state.

Swords began to draw around them as D'Artagnan Jr. stood there in shock at what had just occurred. Ramon disarmed the Spanish assassin and held his blade to the man in the metal mask.

D'Artagnan Sr. quickly picked up the young woman and rushed her to the inn. The entire way thinking to himself, Please let her be OK!


	19. Chapter 19

Chap 19 Prayer for life

The assassin reached up and removed his mask and faced the men before him in show of honor. Ramon got a look of devastation upon his face at that moment.

"Why! Why would you try to kill your own granddaughter! She is Angelita's daughter! Why!" The tears started to flow down Ramon's cheeks as he begged his father to answer him.

The man look back at Ramon his face filled with horror at what was just reveled to him. "I did not know….

She is Angelita's daughter? How is that possible? Who is her father? Why was I not told?"

Just then D'Artagnan Jr. looked up at Ramon's father with his eyes filled with the venom on hatred he felt in his heart for that man. "I LOVED HER AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" He drew his sword and went to strike; Duval blocked his attack with his own sword.

Duval looked D'Artagnan Jr. right in the eyes. "D'Artagnan your father took her to the inn, I want you to go and check on her."

D'Artagnan Jr. had a look of complete fury upon his face. "CAPTAIN"

Duval had a compassionate look on his face "That's an order private, she has a very strong will I am sure she will be ok. She loves you son there is no doubt in my mind. Now go be with your love." "Jacques, I want you to go with him."

Jacques (Siroc) nodded to his captain and place his hand on D'artagnan Jr.'s shoulder. "You want to be there when she wakes up, Don't you?"

D'Artagnan Jr. nodded to his friend and they rushed with great speed to the inn.

The Spanish assassin collapsed upon the ground. "God, What have I done? Please! Please help her god don't allow her to die because of my mistakes." The tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Ramon looked down at his father, "You did not know that Angelita had a daughter did you father!"

The kneeling man shook his head. "If I knew I would never have hurt her. I could have done something, anything for my granddaughter." The man had a look of defeat upon his face.

"She is a very strong woman, she has a strong soul. I know she will survive, she has never given up without a fight and this is no different."

The older man looked to be ageing a great deal right before there eyes. "I still don't understand why my daughter left Spain and how she ended up with child. Who is my granddaughter's father?"

Athos walked up to the still kneeling man and place his hand upon his shoulder. "Here is not the place to discuss it let's go to the chapel and we can talk about it there."

The man quickly agreed and rose upon his feet, and then he followed the men, who cared a great deal for his granddaughter, to the chapel.

Once inside the men relayed to the priest what had happened to Jacqueline. Then they asked if there was a room that they would be able to use for a while to talk to the grief stricken man they had in their company. The priest nodded in agreement and in sympathy.

He opened a room that looked as if it had been abandoned for quite a while. Dust and cobwebs covered the tables and chairs as fog does on a starless night.

The priest had a look of sadness upon his face "I will go and pray for her quick recovery if there is anything else I can do for you please ask." With that he left the men to talk about the tale of one of the bravest women they knew.

At the inn

Jacqueline was still lying unconscious on the bed she was placed.

The doctor walked over to the men that had just entered her room. The doctor had a look of confusion as he shook his head. "She had another wound and that looks like it was cared for quite well. None of the wounds appear to be fatal. I have no idea why she is not waking up. I have done all I can for her medically, all we can do now is pray for her."

D'Artagnan Sr. nodded to the doctor in agreement. He faced his son and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to try and offer comfort. "I will go and tell the others about what the doctor has told us."

D'Artagnan Jr. looked his father in the eyes with tears streaming down his cheeks. "I will not leave her side until she wakes no matter how long it takes." He grabbed her hand and collapsed upon his knees.

He began to do something he had not done since his mother was taken from him. He prayed for her and for the strength to help her. He prayed to be with the woman he loved more than his desire to be a musketeer. He would give everything up for her he would give his last breath if it meant she would live.

The other men watched helplessly as they watched the two figures remain motionless.


	20. Chapter 20

Chap 20 King Charles II P.O.V

I remember the moment I received D'Artagnan's letter. Telling me the further pain of this young woman has had to endure. I know I was the last person he wanted to ask for help. But I also knew I had to come to help in any way possible.

The moment I arrived at LeHavre I headed for the inn. I wanted to rest before I headed to Paris and to send a message to let D'Artagnan know I was in France. As soon as I arrived at the inn. I saw the man who loves Jacqueline more than the air he breaths. He was standing before me his eyes filled with the fear I see still.

Their love is meant to live on to show others that love is worth the risk of any danger they may face. There are few that know the type of love those two know within their hearts.

The moment D'Artagnan's father arrived back at the inn carrying the motionless body of Jacqueline I knew the true danger she faced within her life. D'artagnan's father had tears spilling from his eyes as he kept begging for her to live.

I stand here now with a heavy heart as the doctor tells us there is nothing else more he can do for her. That she is in the need of our prayers to help her now. I paid the doctor with some coins I had brought along.

D'Artagnan sank to his knees beside the woman who held his love within her heart. The love within his heart seemed to be spilling from his fragile spirit in the form of tears.

I have only seen his strength before and not his weakness that is so apparent at this time. Love can make the strongest man weak. I envy the man that has the love I desire most in this world. Jacqueline's name is forever engraved within my heart.

I wish I could hate D'Artagnan for what I can not have, but my heart will never allow that. My heart is now belongs for her happiness and not for my own greed. I only desire her treasured friendship from this moment on.

I know now that she would never have been happy as my queen. Her life needs adventure and passion. She needs a man to embrace her fiery spirit and not to extinguish her burning passion for justice.

The beauty of this woman shows in everything she does. She fights for honor of those who can not. She has a fierceness in any battle, but only wants to give hope to those who have no hope left within there lives.

I envy her King and France for the type of loyalty she gives it is quite extraordinary. She gives up her freedom for what she believes is right.

I know with all of my power and wealth, I will never have what I see Jacqueline and D'Artagnan have. They have a wealth far greater than gold or jewels. They have a love that seems to reach far beyond the heavens above. And for that I am grateful to have even been given a glimpse in to that great fortune.


	21. Chapter 21

Chap 21 Heavenly Advice

In the mind of the beauty that lay motionless on the bed.

She ran trying to escape, trying to protect everyone from the death that seems to surround her. She could not allow her selfish heart to endanger anyone else.

She tripped as she hurried down the bumpy path. The world around her seemed to disappear and turn to a radiant white. The glow seemed to be coming from everywhere and no where at the same time.

Then a figure that appeared to be a woman came in to view she seemed to be floating in midair. Love seemed to be radiating from her. The woman spoke but the word did not come from her mouth but seemed to fill Jacqueline's mind with thoughts.

"Jacqueline this is not the way your life should be. You need to let love enter your life and stop running from it. He does not want your life to end in this way."

Jacqueline looked up with tears in her eyes at the radiant being hovering above her. "Who doesn't want my life to end in this way and who are you."

The entity smiled at the young woman. "His name does not need to be spoken for you to know his love. He wanted me to show what could be in your life."

Jacqueline got a puzzled look upon her face but her heart knew of who this celestial being was speaking of. In her head came an image of a boy standing beside her love. The boy looked up at the proud man beside him. "Papa, when I grow up I want to be as brave as you and mama."

D'Artagnan was wearing a suit made for a count. He glowed as he looked down at the boy. "I know you will my son. You will be braver than any musketeer that has ever lived." As he gentle brushed the hair from the boy's face.

Jacqueline shook her head unsure of what she had just seen. "Whose child is that and what does any of this have to do with me?"

The angelic being gave a small laugh. "You will find out in due time right now you need to wake up. You need to start living a life filled with love and joy and not of pain and sorrow as before."

Jacqueline gave a deep sigh and hung her head down in disappointment. "You mean all of this is just is a dream."

"No, not a dream just a way to wake you up to live life." (Celestial being)

"Huh?" (Jacqueline)

"You will understand soon!" (Celestial being)

"How do I wake up?'(Jacqueline)

"Just open your eyes and live." (Celestial being)

"I don't know if I can!" (Jacqueline)

"He believes in you even if you do not believe in your self." (Celestial being)

Jacqueline had tears in her eyes as she felt the heaviness of her heart. 'I have done so much wrong in my life."

The angelic being gave a look of compassion that seemed to comfort Jacqueline. "He has known what you have done in your life and what goodness you have done as well. You have touched so many lives and you will continue to touch the lives of those around you."

"He knows what has happened in your in your life and what will happen as well. He wants you to know and accept the love offered in your life. Now all you have to do is accept the love that is offered to you from the people around you. Let your hand grasp the reality of love and you will awake."

Jacqueline nodded and went to thank the celestial being. When suddenly the entity disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

Jacqueline sat laid there confused at what had just occurred and moved her hand and grasped what felt like another hand. It was strong and gentle at the same time. Suddenly the world around her seemed to spin and a blurred figure came into sight.


	22. Chapter 22

Chap 22 Love Awakens

The young woman touched of the hand of her love as she looked into his moist eyes. D'Artagnan Jr. shot up from the side of the bed with a great startle.

"She's Awake! She's Awake!" As he gently brushed her hair from her face.

The other men rushed into the room the moment the words were spoken to see the beauty watching her love with adoring eyes.

Duval walked up to the bed and gave Jacqueline a smirk. "You gave us quite a worry, young lady!"

She tried to set up but she still felt a bit lightheaded. D'Artagnan Jr. placed his arms gently around her to help her set up. 'Take it easy you have been unconscious for a few days."

She gave the men around her a weak smile. "May I please have some water?"

Ramon rushed out of the room and returned carrying a goblet of water. Jacqueline gave him a grateful look as she eagerly accepted the water. "Thank You Ramon!"

She looked at all the men in the room and got a puzzled look upon her face. D'Artagnan Sr. noticed her look of confusion. "We will explain everything as soon as you are feeling better."

She gave them a little pout and D'Artagnan Jr. shook his head and gave a little laugh. "That's my girl, as stubborn as always."

She gave him a smile as she snuggled further into his arms. D'Artagnan Jr. now had a look of confusion upon his face but felt comfort in the knowledge she was content if only for the moment. She looked into the adoring eyes of the man she loved. "If I can stay in your arms then I will wait for as long as I need to, to hear everything." Her face was filled with the love she felt within her heart.

The other men watch as the two lovers held each other in a loving embrace. All the men knew they were meant to be together in the name of love. They all exchanged a glance and left the room to give D'Artagnan Jr. and Jacqueline some time alone.

As soon as everyone had left the room D'Artagnan Jr. removed his arms from around Jacqueline and knelt upon the ground. He looked into her emerald green eyes and gently held her hand.

"Jacqueline, I love you! I know I may not perfect in any way. But when I am with you I feel like life is wonderful. I feel like I can do anything with you by my side." He kept running his fingers nervously through his hair.

"Jacqueline, you are my best friend and now I wanted to know if you would….

I can not live without you by my side. It almost broke my heart when you left. Please stay by my side as my wife."

Her heart began to flutter at these words as a tear started escape her eye. "D'Artagnan, I want to tell you something."

D'Artagnan Jr. hung his head in disappointment. She got a small smile upon her face and picked his head up in her hands to look into his eyes.

"D'Artagnan, my love! I want to stop running from my heart. Being with you is what I desire above all else. I would be a foolish not to love you. Yes! I will be your wife. I want to have our son and be by you side…."

He looked into her eyes as his heart began to melt with her loving words. He grabbed her in his arms and gave her a kiss of great passion. She melted within his loving embrace as he gave her a look of admiration.

He quickly grabbed a ring adorned with emeralds and rubies from his jacket and placed it delicately upon her finger.

In another part of the inn

Jacques (Siroc) walked over to his friend and placed his hand on Ramon's shoulder. "She is awake now. She is a fighter and won't give up. She will survive and none of this is your fault."

Ramon looked at his friend with appreciation in his eyes. "I know Jacques; I just wish I could have protected her so she would not have been harmed in the first place." He let out a sigh of frustration.

Ramon's father walked up behind the two men as they were speaking. "Ramon, it is not your fault. It is mine if I would not have attacked her she would…."

Jacques (Siroc) placed his other arm around Ramon's Father's shoulder to try to offer comfort. "It is no ones fault. She is safe now and if I know our Jacqueline she will not let this slow her down a bit."

The older man gave Jacques (Siroc) a suspicious look. "How exactly do you know MY granddaughter and who are you!"

Ramon gave a laugh as the two men exchanged a puzzled look. "Father this is my friend Siroc, I mean Jacques Leponte."

He gave Jacques a small smile. "Sorry my friend, I am so used to calling you by Siroc. It is going to take time to get used to calling you by your real name. This is my father Count Emanuel Cedro Javier de la Cruz."

Suddenly the older man seemed to gasp for air and turn pale. His voice shook as he spoke. "Did you say Jacques Leponte? I know your father!"

Jacques slowly shook his head. "My father is dead he die a long time ago."

The Count looked at the young man that stood before him. "Your father's name is Maurice Leponte isn't it?"

Jacques got a look of complete panic upon his face. "How is that possible? He is still alive? Where is he? Why did he not come find me?"

He older man now tried to comfort the younger man. "There was a fire your father was badly burned. He has scars to attest to that. As for looking for you, he has been searching for you. He had heard that you were in Paris. He had asked for my help in searching for you. But I must confess to you I had no desire or willingness to help him. I know it was wrong to be so selfish. My mind was only filled with thoughts of revenge. Please forgive an old man's foolish thoughts of revenge."

Jacques gave the older man a sincere smile with his eyes misting at the triumphant news. "Of course! Please tell me sir where is my father? Is he nearby? When can I see him?"

The old count laughed. "I will see to that soon! I give you my word as Count Emanuel Cedro Javier de la Cruz that you will be reunited with your father.

**Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Family?

D'Artagnan looked at the woman who sat by his side. "You are the answer to my prayer. Because of you I know love deep within my heart because you have shown me your love. With out your love in my life I would be lost in this maze of life."

Jacqueline gave D'Artagnan a smirk. "I have already said I would marry you. You do not need to keep trying to talk me into it."

He shot her a puzzled glance. "I just wanted you to know how much I love you." As she started to giggle. "I know my love, I am just teasing you."

Just at that moment Ramon and Jacques walked into the room. "What are you two talking about?"

D'Artagnan and Jacqueline exchanged a loving glance as Ramon and Jacques got puzzled looks upon their faces.

"We were just talking!" D'Artagnan was trying to be as serious as possible. Suddenly Jacqueline let out a little laugh and shook her head.

"They are going to find out soon my love. We should tell them first they are OUR friends!"

Ramon looked at Jacqueline with a look of complete confusion upon his face. "What exactly is going on? What is my niece talking about?"

D'Artagnan looked at his two friends and let out a deep sigh. "You two should set down. We have something to tell you!"

Ramon had a look of fury upon his face "If you did anything to my niece!"

Jacques put his hand on Ramon's shoulder to calm him. "Let us hear what they have to say before we jump to any conclusions."

"I know, Jacques it is just with his reputation…"

Jacqueline now had a puzzled look upon her glowing face. "Niece? Jacques? I must have missed something!"

D'Artagnan laughed and placed his arm lovingly around Jacqueline. "Don't worry Ramon; it is nothing to worry about."

Then he faced Jacqueline and put his hands gently upon hers. "My love a lot has happened and has been reveled to us in the last few days. Yes you are Ramon's niece and Siroc's real name is Jacques Leponte. You had us all very worried about you."

Jacqueline looked down at the ground. D'Artagnan picked her head up gently with his tender touch as he gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"But you did what you thought what you had to in order to protect us. We all love you very much and don't want to be away from you. We would travel to the farthest lands if that is where you would be just to near you."

Jacqueline looked at her love and gave him a smirk. "I love you too, my love."

Ramon cleared his throat to let the two lovers known of their presence. D'Artagnan looked at Jacqueline with adoring eyes as he picked up her hand to revile a ruby and emerald gold ring.

Ramon and Jacques exchanged a look "I told you he would ask her before sunset today."

Jacques shook his head in disbelief and handed Ramon a few coins.

D'Artagnan laughed at his friends. "You two bet on how long it would take me to ask her to be my wife.

Jacques shook his head. "No not for you to ask her. We bet on how long it would take for her to accept your proposal."

Jacqueline looked up at her friends. "I got some inspirational advice from someone."

All the men had a confused look upon there faces. "I might tell you someday but right now I am hungry and would like to get something to eat.

She started to get up, d'Artagnan and the other men exchanged a glance. "We can bring you some food you should stay in bed."

Jacqueline looked up at d'Artagnan with a determined look upon her face. "I have been in bed far too long already. I want to get dressed and get out of this room for awhile."

D'Artagnan knew he was not going to change her mind. "Do you need any help? I mean I can ask Celestiel to help."

She shook her head with determination. ""I want to try myself. Thank you my love!"

D'Artagnan placed a kissed delicately upon her hand and left the room with Ramon and Jacques.

Once the door was closed she awkwardly got to her feet and clumsily changed her clothes.

She sat back down upon her bed she still felt quite weak and did not have the energy to move quickly yet.

Outside her door the three friends stood waiting anxiously for Jacqueline to come out.

Celestiel walked by the room with a puzzled look. "What are you three doing?"

D'artagnan had a look of relief when he saw the kind woman. "Jacqueline wanted to get dressed and get some food. We were just waiting for her."

Celestiel gave a little laugh at worried men in front of her. "She should not be up already. But I do understand her wanting to move around a bit. I will go and see if I can help her, you boys stay here."

D'Artagnan gave her a grateful smile as she quickly entered the room.

Once inside she walked over to the raven haired beauty and helped her tie her corset. "How are you feeling Jacqueline?"

Jacqueline looked into the eyes of the gentle woman who had cared for her since she had arrived. "I am just a bit weak, Thank you."

Celestiel knew that Jacqueline had experienced something while she was sleeping. The young woman seemed to embrace life not to be running from it. It gave her a relief to know that this woman's heart would be healed by love.

Celestiel smiled at the young woman and opened the door and she looked at d'Artagnan. "Would you help her to the table? I will go and get her some food."

D'Artagnan quickly agreed and as he touched Jacqueline they seemed to give off a radiant glow of love. He gently guided her to the table with graceful movements.

Ramon and Jacques went to tell the others that she was up.

As soon as she was finished eating two men walked into the inn. One of the men was caring the sword she was attacked with the other day.

Her heart began to pound as she looked at D'Artagnan with fear engulfing her eyes. He saw the fear and placed his hand gently upon her hand. "It is ok he will not harm you I swear to you that you are safe.

The other man was covered in scars and his eyes were filled with fury and pain as he looked at Jacqueline. "I thought you said she was dead!"

The man with the sword looked down upon the ground. "No my friend I said she is no longer a threat she is my granddaughter. I have brought you here to fulfill my promise to you."

Jacques and Ramon just entered the room with the other men that cared a great deal for Jacqueline.

The man covered in scars looked at Jacques with tears in his eyes. "My son you are alive. I have never given up hope of finding you. I have been searching for you." He stood there admiring his son. "How did you survive the fire? Your uncle told me you died in the fire!"

The thought of his uncle brought a look of fury to the face of Jacques that Jacqueline had never seen before.

"THAT MAN gave me to the Cardinal as a GIFT! He is no Uncle he is…" The pain that filled Jacques seemed to spill out of his eyes.

His father placed his arms around his son to offer comfort. Thankful within his heart that his son was back in his life.

The Duke looked at the Spanish Count with a look of gratitude for the promise he had kept.

Jacqueline looked at all that had happened with an expression of shock. She turned back and faced d'Artagnan. "I have a grandfather? And Siroc I mean Jacques father is alive? This has been a very strange day!"

D'Artagnan looked back at his love and laughed. "It has been a strange week!" As he delicately kissed her hand.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 The Father's gift

It had only been a few days since Jacqueline found out the truth about herself. She was setting in the Queen's suite talking to her about the family she didn't know she had.

"I can't believe I am going to get to meet my father and I have sisters! I can not wait!"

Anne let out a little laugh at the excitement of her niece. "My dear that reminds me your father wanted me to give you something."

She motioned for one of her maids to bring forth a package. Jacqueline's eyes got wide as she opened it.

It was the most stunning gown she had ever seen. The gown was made of the velvet and finest silks. It was the color of deep violet with a radiant gold trim along the edge of the elegant material.

She ran her hand gracefully along detailed adornment along the fabric. Deep in her heart knowing the truth the color held within the world she was now a destined to be accustomed to as a member of nobility.

Jacqueline looked up at the Queen with tears in her eyes. "I can not wear this. This is a gown for a princess not for me. I may be his daughter but…"

The Queen gave Jacqueline a look of compassion. "He wanted you to have this gown for your wedding day. You may not be a princess by title, but you are one within his heart. Your father cherished your mother a great deal he only wants to give you what he can."

Jacqueline nodded and held the elegant gown up to her self in the mirror. "I can not believe I am going to be Madame d'Artagnan in less than a week."

The Queen shook her head. "You will be Countess d'Artagnan. You have inherited your mother's title and dowry."

Jacqueline shook her head in disbelief. "This all feels like a fantasy. I keep thinking I am going to wake up and all of this was just a dream."

Anne laughed at the young woman's enthusiasm. "It is not a dream, this is real. But now if you will please excuse me I have to deal with Cardinal Mazarin."

Jacqueline gave her aunt a look of anxiousness at the sound of that name.

"Do not worry child, your wedding will not have any problems. I will see to that personally. The Cardinal has to perform the ceremony because of tradition and the treaty requires it. But if he steps out of line he will regret it, your brothers in arms will make sure of that."

Jacqueline nodded in understanding and curtsied to her Aunt. She carefully carried her wedding gown to her suite that Anne had allowed her to use while she was staying in Paris.

A little while later

Anne called for Cardinal Mazarin to come before her.

The Cardinal bowed to the Queen uncertain of why he was summoned. "Cardinal Mazarin, I think we need to have a discussion about my niece or as you know her Jacqueline Roget."

Mazarin turned pale and got a look of horror deep within his eyes.

"Yes, I know everything about what you did and the great pain you caused her."

Anne watched as the Mazarin seemed to squirm from her words. She wanted to make sure he knew she was not to be taken frivolously. "You will perform the wedding ceremony for my niece and d'Artagnan Jr. If you even think about deceiving me in any way you will live to regret it."

The Mazarin started to protest but the Queen gave him a cold glare that stopped him from speaking. "You are fortunate my son is allowing you to keep your head! If I suspect you of even looking at her the wrong way it would be very disastrous for your health!"

"The Legend himself will be staying here in the castle to keep an eye on you from now on. Every action you make will be cleared by him!"

Mazarin stared at the Queen in disbelief and started to speak again.

"This is not up for discussion! You will do as I say or you will have more misfortune then you could possibly imagine. You will continue your duties as the Cardinal, but you will have no further powers in France. I will not allow your tyranny to continue!"

Anne gave him a glare that would make a soldier whimper in terror. "You are Dismissed! Now get out of my sight!"

The Cardinal bowed and left the room as swiftly as possible.

He knew in his mind the only reason he was allowed to live was for appearances. If he was charged with treason and executed it would show poorly on France. But he also knew any attempts on the girl's life and he would end up at the wrong end of a rapier.

He would be watched very closely for the rest of his life. He would be a prisoner of the fate he had brought on himself. His greed had lost him his power that he desperately hungered for within his soul.

The musketeer who would watch his every move is the man he despised most in this world. He would never know the taste of freedom again by the strong confinement he was about to face at the hands of the legend himself.

He walked into his room and laid upon his bed. He began choking on the defeat deep within his soul. How could he underestimate the spirit of one woman!


	25. Chapter 25

**Many thanks to Vigilanti with your help on the last two chapters of this story :) **

**Chapter 25 Wedding Day**

Jacqueline woke with the sun peering into her room. Today was the day she would change her name with a vow to a man who held her heart in his gentle embrace. Her heart skipped a beat just thinking about her beloved D'Artagnan.

She rose from her bed and picked up a silver brush from the table and began running it though her raven hair. Her thoughts turned to the family that raised her; they may not have been her blood, but they loved her as their own. Sadness crept into her heart as she wished they could be here to share this day. Her eyes began to fill with tears as a knock upon her suite brought her thoughts back to present.

Two of the queen's maids scurried in with a great rush of energy. The elder maid dusted her cheeks with powder and painted her lips with a practiced hand. Jacqueline felt like a priceless china doll, and inwardly hoping she wouldn't be left looking like one. The younger of the two maids gently took the brush from her hand. Jacqueline could not help but notice this one did not share her companion's graceful expertise.

Jacqueline cringed at the young woman's attempts to tame her unruly curls. Despite her protests, the independent female musketeer quickly found that, trying to convince the maids she was capable of dressing her self was an exercise in futility.

The older of the two gave Jacqueline a comforting smile. "Today is your wedding day you must be pampered." The older woman smelled of lilacs the scent seemed to comfort Jacqueline. The younger maid let out a sigh of frustration. The older maid chuckled ,"Never mind Brigitte, she is just upset you are marrying D'Artagnan and she is not."

Brigitte glared at the older maid, "Claudette, you swore you would not tell anyone." She gasped. Claudette shook her head ,"I am sure you are not the only woman that feels that way. Young D'Artagnan is no longer among the bachelor ranks, the maidens of Paris must be in mourning."

Jacqueline smiled to the two women's playful bickering put her worries at ease. Jacqueline looked up at Brigitte and smiled warmly, "I have heard those words spoke many times, from many women." The young maid gave her a shocked look, "You know that others desire to be his wife."

Jacqueline nodded and started to laugh the two maids turned and faced each other and began to giggle. Your wedding day was suppose to feel full of laughter and joy, not of sadness and pain, Jacqueline was grateful two maids had relieved the cares of her heart. Tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks. "I must admit I did not see why women threw themselves at him. But once I saw the love in his heart he captured mine. I tried to run from his attention but it only made the pain of wanting to be loved much greater." She explained.

Claudette nodded wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "I heard he had quite the adventure getting you back." Her voice was soft and gentle as a mother's voice speaking to her child.

Claudette remembered the cold and stormy night she helped Jacqueline enter the world. The Queen offered her a job at the castle and Claudette quickly agreed. Claudette's husband had passed on many years before and left her with two small sons so she became the Queens maid and her confident.

The older maid shook her head and smiled at the two young women their hearts so full of life. Brigitte began brushing Jacqueline's raven hair again but with more tender stokes.

The three women heard a gentle knock upon the door and in walked a servant carrying a platter of Fruit and pasteries and a bottle of wine. Jacqueline did not realize how hungry she was until that moment. She smiled at the other two women who looked at the food with envious eyes.

Jacqueline motioned for them to set with her and join her for breakfast. Brigitte quickly sat but Claudette was more hesitant as she looked up at Jacqueline and let out a sad sigh. A member of royalty does not dine with peasants. Jacqueline shook her head "I am not royalty and I was once a peasant. I may have inherited the title of Countess but I shall always be the daughter of the Rogets'. It would bring me great happiness if you would celebrate with me."

Claudette nodded and the three women began devouring the food. Brigitte held up a goblet of wine and looked towards Jacqueline "it has been a tradition in many families of Paris to offer a toast of prosperity on the day of the wedding. May your life be filled with great joy and happiness and may you be blessed with the joys of children." Claudette raised her goblet as well, "May you be blessed with all the hopes and dreams within your heart." Jacqueline looked at the women with tear filled eyes. "Thank you both." She placed a silk handkerchief to her eyes to try and keep the tears from smudging her makeup.

Claudette chuckled "It is fine for a bride to have tears of joy on her wedding day. When my sister got married we had to redo her make up about many times through out the day. Jacqueline and Brigitte exchanged a glance and let out a roaring laughter.

The doors of the suite suddenly swung open to revile a puzzled looking guard. Claudette gave the young man a stern glace. "This is the bridal suite now unless you have a reason for barging in here I expect you to leave and let us finish getting the bride ready." The young guard turned as crimson as his uniform and rushed out of the door. Jacqueline and Brigitte burst in to uncontrollable laughter at the guard's reaction.

Jacqueline and Brigitte finally got their fits of giggles under control as Claudette began one again fix Jacqueline makeup as Brigitte and Jacqueline began talking about all the men Jacqueline could set Brigitte up with at the garrison. Claudette chuckled to herself only yesterday Brigitte told her how the young D'Artagnan was making a mistake by marrying this woman and now they were acting as best friends. After all Jacqueline was through it is good that she is finally getting her happiness in her life.

An hour later the two maids were helping Jacqueline in her wedding gown. Jacqueline could feel the weight of the deep violet gown upon her body. The gold trim shimmered in the sun light that peered it the open window.

The new bride gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She had never imagined she would appear so elegant. A simple gold crown sparsely adorned with diamonds was placed upon her head.

The next moments seemed to blur in her mind

Jacqueline found herself at the back of the chapel the maids doing the final touch ups on her gown. Her grandfather gave her an approving smile. His eyes had tears in them as he gazed upon his granddaughter. Jacqueline looked so much like her mother Angelita, both shared the same spirit and gentle heart.

Jacqueline's mind spun. It was unbelievable that in such a short time her life changed so dramatically! She went from being a peasant to an orphan, from an orphan to a fugitive, fugitive to a musketeer. Who would have imagined she would end up a lady of nobility? Now she was about to marry the man of her dreams. Her adventure began when she lost the only life and family she ever knew. It nearly devastated her. Now she had more family than she ever wished for; and not just those tied to her by blood. Her friends and brothers-in-arms would gladly give their lives for her. They shared one heart. The Cathedral was filled with people she would be proud to call her family.

Her grandfather gently took her arm and spoke in a gentle voice. "Are you ready Jacqueline?" The sound of her name brought her back to the present. She looked up at her grandfather and smiled. _"Sí, abuelo soy listo!"_ (Yes, grandfather I am ready!) He gave her a shocked look at the words she spoke. "When did you learn to speak Spanish?" Jacqueline let out a nervous giggle, "My uncle taught me." The old count shook his head and began to laugh, "You are so much like your mother." Jacqueline smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her grandfather's cheek,. "Thank you, _abuelo_ for walking me down the isle" The older man smiled, "I could not do it for your mother but I am proud to be here for you."

Ramon stood at the front of the chapel giving the nervous groom a comforting smile. And leaned toward his friend and began to whisper to the new groom. "_Amigo_ the hard part is over she has already said yes and you have the blessings of me as well as her grandfather and most of the nobility in France. This is the day for celebration and joy I know in my heart that she loves you and the love you feel for my niece. You are one of my best friends and more like family and I am proud that you are now officially joining my _familia_."

Jacques nodded listening to the conversation and leaned in as well. "We know that you and Jacqueline will love and take care of each other. Jacques gave D'Artagnan a smirk and whispered "We do expect to be the godfathers of your child though."

D'Artagnan's eyes grew wide at the sound of the word child. He started to stutter as he looked at the two men that stood beside him. "I have never dishonored her I love her."

Ramon and Jacques let out a snort and Ramon whispered back. "We know that_ amigo_ but you are planning on having a family are you not"

D'Artagnan now understood his friends were trying to calm his nerves by taking his mind off the moment. The new groom gave his friends a grateful smile. "You will be named godfathers to our children for you are my not only brothers-in-arms but in my heart as well. Thank you my friends."

Ramon and Jacques knew the word of thanks were more then gratefulness for them calming him. The three friends had been there for each other when they needed it most. And D'Artagnan knew if he or Jacqueline would ever need them they would be there no matter the distance between them.

The music began to play the old count gently began to move Jacqueline in to the chapel. A stunned silence filled the room as Jacqueline entered. Jacqueline's heart began to flutter in her chest as she gazed at her love. He was tugging at his tie until his eyes met Jacqueline's. He was unable to break the gaze. Ramon and Jacques (Siroc) exchanged a smirk as they watched Jacqueline glide gracefully down the isle. D'Artagnan stood motionless his eyes drinking in her every motion.

The Queen sat beside the legend her face glowing as she watched her niece finally have happiness. Ann looked over at her son sitting beside a princess of Spain. The two of them had been inseparable since they first met. The Queen placed a silk handkerchief to wipe away the tears of happiness she felt in her heart.

Jacqueline glanced over and saw Curtis gently holding on to Muriel's Hand She knew that those two had found love as she and D'Artagnan had.

_Curtis (Duval's godson) had become enchanted by Muriel the laundress ever since Jacqueline and D'Artagnan introduced them at the celebration held in honor of Jacqueline's new found family _

_The musketeers had held a small celebration in the Café Nouveau. Muriel had rushed in furious and began yelling at Jacqueline for deceiving her. Curtis took one look upon her and became enchanted by her beauty. He walked up to Muriel and gave her a deep bow and took her hand into his own and gave it a gentle kiss. "My lady perhaps she did not want any harm to come to someone of such great beauty." _

_Muriel stopped yelling and became instantly enamored by the gentle man. She curtsied and began to blush uncontrollably. Jacqueline and D'Artagnan gave each other a loving glace as they watch the furry melt away from Muriel. D'Artagnan was the only man that was ever able to make Jacqueline's anger disappear so quickly. Ramon walked up to his niece and her husband to be and gave them a smirk. "Matchmaking Jacqueline?" _

_D'Artagnan looked at her with surprise. "You planned for them to meet!" _

Jacqueline nodded "I hoped they would like each other given the opportunity!" 

Jacqueline's eyes began to shine as she looked back at her groom. D'Artagnan could feel his heart beat faster as she approached. Never in his mind could he imagine a more beautiful bride.

Jacqueline finally took her place before the alter. Her grandfather kissed her cheek and placed her hand upon D'Artagnan's arm. He smiled warmly to the young musketeer and sat beside Duval and D'Artagnan's Godfathers. (Athos, Porthos and Aramis). Athos gave his godson a wink of support.

D'Artagnan wondered what he had done to disserve such a breathtaking beauty. She knelt beside him the world around them seemed to disappear. This moment it seemed the two of them alone hung suspended in the glow of eternity. Each spoke their vows lost in each others eyes. "I now pronounce you man and wife!" Finally the words D'Artagnan had dreamt of were spoken. "You may kiss the bride"

The young gallant leaned in took her in his arms and kissed her. Uncle Porthos has once told him a kiss must embody everything you are. If it is weak she'll think you are weak… if it is comical she'll think you a clown. D'Artagnan earnestly hoped his dearest Jacqueline read neither of these things in the caress of his lips. For his part he sensed her strength and determination, her sweet disposition and fiery spirit…All the things he loved most about her. His heart leapt in his chest as he gazed lovingly at the beauty that stood beside him; his wife, his help-mate, his Jacqueline forever, till death us do part!

D'Artagnan was startled out of his reviver when Ramon left his place as best-man and barred the couple from walking back down the isle. Jacqueline and D'Artagnan exchanged puzzled glances at their friend. The Spaniard proudly stood before husband and wife and announced. "You may have started out as my friends but you are now my family. I have composed a tribute."

The swarthy poet cleared his throat dramatically. "To my Fine_ Compañeros_ --Jacqueline and D'Artagnan upon the occasion of their blissful union…Composed by Ramon Montalvo Francisco de la Cruz; which is to say…Me." With a graceful bow he began….

Soon you will walk down this isle as man and wife

To start a new stage of adventure in your life

I wish you joyous treasures from heaven above

Life blossom for those who do love

Through trial and strife when sky seemed dark and gray

The light of love will surely brighten the way!

You fought and argued 'tis true but love will ever see you through

And should times get too tough-- When stormy seas of life get rough

Remember it is your privilege to call…

Turning to the crowd the Spaniard gleefully announced…

"All for one and one for all!"

Ramon bowed and the cheer was deafening… the assembled musketeers raised their swords to the heavens and echoed the salute. Jacqueline wiped a tear of happiness from her eye and D'Artagnan took her arm lovingly and shook his head in disbelief. He leaned over to the poet and hisses "You had to use that line didn't you?"

With a sparkle in his eye Ramon whispered "Of Course _mi amigo_, would you have expected anything less? But there is one more verse I wrote just for you…

Jacqueline do not let your sweetheart fall

Your brothers-in-arms are just down the hall  
Dart dear friend do not break my niece's heart  
Else Jacques and I will happily tear you apart!

The blond inventor smiled wolfishly at the mention of his new name and winked at the couple.

The newlyweds took it in the spirit it was intended and thanked him with a teasing grin. Sometimes marriage alters the way people relate to one another…friends drift apart or feel alienated because of the couple's new relationship. The Spaniards lighthearted jibe was a good indicator that neither he nor Jacques were about to let that happen. D'Artagnan saluted playfully and Jacqueline hugged them both before walking down the isle as husband and wife.

The crowd outside of the church was eager to get a glimpse of the new couple. Cheers were heard all around. Almost before they knew what was happening the new couple found themselves back at the musketeer garrison packing their bags. Jacqueline smiled as she looked around her old room. It seemed odd that this would no longer be her home. She thought she would have and ache in her heart but all she felt was joy. Because she was no longer alone in the world she had a family. It was a family both of Blood and of honor.

She heard a knock upon the door and face Duval. He gave her a sad smile. "We will miss you here! I know it must be hard for you to go. If you would like I can have one of the cadets pack up for you.

Jacqueline looked up at her captain and gave him a warm smile. "It is not as hard as I thought it would be. I will miss it here but I know my life is changing and I do not fear that any longer. I know that though I may never be a musketeer in arms I will always be one in the hearts of my brothers."

Duval smiled at the new bride and walked over to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. His eyes filled with tears of happiness for this young woman. He knew she had more strength in her heart then more men that walked though these halls. Many fear the changes of life she seemed to embrace them with her whole heart. "If you should ever need my help. My ear to listen or my blade to guard your backs all you must do is ask and I would proudly be there to help you."

Jacqueline got up and gave Duval an embracing hug. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked him in the eyes. "Thank You Captain for everything you have done for me." She started to choke on her words.

Duval smiled at the girl who had taught him how to trust his heart. "You do not have to call me Captain any more. My name is Martin if you please and I expect you to remember that young lady." He waved his finger at her and gave her a mock stern look. But could not hold the serious look for long He started to chuckle and Jacqueline could not contain her giggle.

D'Artagnan ran into the room when he heard a commotion coming from his wife's room Ramon and Jacques were rushing in behind him. The three men stood in shock at the captain and Jacqueline laughing with tear filled eyes.

Ramon shook his head and let out a sigh. "What did we miss?"

Jacqueline and Duval looked at the puzzled men and began to roar with laughter. D'Artagnan looked at how happy his wife looked and his heart leapt with joy. Her eyes shined from the happiness she felt within her heart.

D'Artagnan shook his head and sighed happily. Jacqueline wiped the tears from her eyes and started to speak her voice crackled from her trying to stifle her giggles. "My dear husband, Martin and I were just talking." She exchanged a look with the captain and could not contain her giggles any more.

Ramon shook his head and chuckled, "Martin is it now?"

Duval frowned, it was one thing for Jacqueline to be so familiar…with Ramon, it just felt like teasing… out of habit he barked "You will call me Captain, private."

Everyone broke up with good natured laughter and was unable to speak for some time.

D'Artagnan walked over to his wife and placed his arms lovingly around her waist he leaned over and placed a kiss gently upon her lips. Then he looked her into the eyes and spoke in a soothing voice. "I could not imagine my life any better. My beautiful wife and great friends what more could a man want."

Jacqueline smiled at her husband for she knew what he desired further and she wanted to give him the gift of a family she knew they would some day have


	26. Chapter 26

I want to thank **Vigilanti For helping with the last two chapters of this story.**

**Thank you for all that have reviewed and followed this story I hope you enjoy the ending of gifts of love**

Chapter 26 miracle of life

About a year later

A raven haired beauty laid in a bed covered in sweat. Her screams could be heard through out the mansion. Sweat poured from her forehead as Claudette tried to calm her. Jacqueline had asked Claudette to be her midwife the moment she learn the truth about the night she was born. Claudette had helped Jacqueline into the world and would do the same for her child.

The moment was bitter sweet in her mind she knew her mother was gone from this world and would never know the joys from her grandchild. But at the same time she felt the joys of bringing a new life into the world. Though she did feel pain her mind did not feel the pain as her body did. She had tears streaming down her face not from pain but from happiness the happiness of giving her husband a child and becoming a mother.

Jacqueline screamed as another contraction hit. Pain ran down her back like a knife wound. Claudette looked her in the eyes and gave her a comforting smile. "You are doing wonderful Jacqueline it will not be long till your child will be in your arms."

Jacqueline looked up at the midwife with determination in her eyes. She let out a scream of pain as she felt another contraction.

Mean while down stairs in the den of the mansion

D'Artagnan was pacing the floor every scream broke his heart. His father sat nearby trying to offer words of support but knew his son was past hearing him. .

"I should be in there with her!" young D'Artagnan exclaimed panicked, "I need to help her! She is in pain and I should be there to help her!"

The legend remembered the night his son was born _his wife's screams ripped his own heart to shreds he vowed to never cause her pain again. The feeling faded of course, when he held his darling boy for the first time. But deep in his mind he remembered the horrible feeling of helplessness. Years later those feelings resurfaced when his wife grew ill with the wasting disease. He knew this was battle was one there could be no wining. In time he shunned even returning home from campaigns and volunteered for duties that took him farther from home. _

_The legend loved his wife and felt terrified he could not protect her from harm. He felt weak and did not believe his son should witness the tears he spilled for his beloved __Constance.__ She was his life his love his world and he could not even ease her pain. He loved his family and wanted to be near them but he did not want to show his son he was weak. The legend admired his father and desperately wanted to be a man as he was. The only way he thought he would become strong enough would be to be a stronger fighter and believed then he would be a stronger man. _

_The day he got word Constance__ died he felt as if part of his heart died as well. He had felt he had failed her. __Athos, Porthos, Aramis were the only men who knew how much he loved her, They rushed to help their friend in any way he asked. __Aramis had offered to pray with his friend but he just refused saying what right did God have to take his wife away._

_Young D'Artagnan listened at the door to his father's grieving words his father had always told him to listen to the words of God but did not seem to listen to them himself. The young boy rose and crept to his room and silently cried himself to sleep. He felt as if the world had left him without a family. _

_The legend had prayed many years after that for the strength to return to France and face his son but to ask for forgiveness but the strength to face his fears was always unspeakably difficult him. How could he expect son to have the strength to forgive him when he could never forgive himself?_

Duval walked up to D'Artagnan Jr. and placed an arm around his shoulder "She is the strongest woman I know she will be fine."

D'Artagnan nodded reluctantly and Ramon gave his a comforting smile "_Si mi amigo_, She has been though more them most of us and she has a very strong will to survive."

Jacques (Siroc) nodded, "and you know here she has never given up she is a fighter. May anyone who crosses your child have mercy from God because they are going to be one tough fighter. With parents like you and Jacqueline and god fathers like Ramon and I to teach them anything else they need to know, there will be no stopping them." The blond knew he had to change the subject to keep D'Artagnan from rushing up the stairs.

D'Artagnan looked at his friend and gave him a smirk "My son or daughter will be one of the best duelists in France!" His voice was filled with the pride he had in his heart.

The screams of Jacqueline were suddenly replaced by the infants wail. The panicked look suddenly returned to D'Artagnan's face. His face turned pale and his eyes got as wide as saucers. His voice crackled as he spoke. "What happened is she ok?" He looked at the other men in hopes of answers.

Claudette walked into the room and brushed a wisp of gray hair that had fallen in to her face. She looked at the anxious father with a smirk as she took off her apron. D'Artagnan stuttered as he spoke. "What happened?"

The midwife shook her head and chuckled she had heard those words from man men over the years. She decided to lighten the mood a bit. "Count D'Artagnan, your wife just had a baby."

D'Artagnan the younger gave the midwife a look of frustration "I know that! Is she ok! How is the baby? Do I have a son or a daughter?"

The midwife shook her head and let out another chuckle. "Your wife and son are fine, you may go in and see them but do not stay long. Your wife needs rest."

The new father got a look of pride on his face. "I have a son!" he announced briefly before rushing out of the room he rushed up the steps to see his wife and son. He peered into the room his eyes shining as he saw Jacqueline gave off a radiant glow. She was gently brushing the raven curls on the top of her new son's head, as he was making his presence known to all around them.

Jacqueline looked up at her husband tears of happiness in her eyes she spoke in a quiet voice as the new baby snuggled into his mothers arms. . "We need to give our son a name. Do you want to be named after you? Charles D'Artagnan the third."

D'Artagnan shook his head. "I know what it is like to have to live up to that name. Our son should have a name that is his own. He is not me and I am not my father. I do not want him try live up to the responsibility of that name."

Jacqueline nodded in understanding. She knew others expected him to be like his father and knew the pain it caused him. She'd made the same mistake the first time she met him. Challenging him to a duel, knowing his pride would not let him refuse. He had told her he wanted to be different then his father he wanted to be with his family. His duty may be to the king but he vowed to always put his family first. He told the young king that the day he left the musketeers. Louis had agreed whole heartedly with D'Artagnan's decision

D'Artagnan told the king if he needed his blade all he need do is ask and it would be in his service. The King was grateful for all the times D'Artagnan and Jacqueline had saved his life he gave them many gifts when he heard of the coming child. The king told them the moment Jacqueline was feeling well enough he wanted to hold a celebration in honor of the new baby.

D'Artagnan picked up his new son from Jacqueline's loving arms and cradled him into his own. The tiny infant's green eyes gazed into his father's eyes and made D'Artagnan's heart melt. D'Artagnan looked over at his wife and gave her a loving smile He spoke in a soft and gentle voice. "I think we should name him Felipe Mickel D'Artagnan."

The new mother whispered his name in a loving voice. "Felipe Mickel D'Artagnan" As she watched the baby sound a sleep in his father's arms. Her eyes grew heavy from her long day but willed them to stay open so not to miss a moment of this gentle moment between father and son.

D'Artagnan noticed his wife's look of exhaustion and chuckled to himself. He walked over to Jacqueline and kissed her forehead gently. "I guess our story is over this is our happy ending."

Jacqueline looked up at her husband with a twinkle in her eye. "No, my dear husband our story has just begun. We have a whole new adventure just ahead of us this was never the ending just a beginning of things yet to come.

D'Artagnan placed the sleeping infant into his basinet and gently kissed his forehead. The tiny infant squirmed only a moment before returning to a gentle slumber. D'Artagnan walked over to the bed and sat upon the edge and tucked the covers around his exhausted wife. She started to protest but he caressed her hair gently and she was soon fast asleep.

The new father crept out of the room letting his new family rest.

Once out side he noticed his father regarding him with tear filled eyes, but there was pride there as well. "You are going to be a wonderful father, I am sorry I have not been there for you more in your life."

D'Artagnan looked at his father "We are to different men I no longer blame you for what happened in the past. I now know that being a father does not give less fear but more. You fear for the ones you love and fear what would happen if you could not protect them. I now understand what it means to be a father. I see that though you may have been a legend in the eyes of many and not be able to fail. You are a man and men make mistakes… Please just promise me you will be in my son's life."

The legend looked upon his son with gratitude "I did not think you would understand my reasons for staying away." The legend tearfully embraced his son. For once his heart did not ache, the weight of guilt accumulated during the years he had absented himself from his son's life lifted so suddenly it sent him reeling.

D'Artagnan spoke in a quiet voice "I now know that love though it may make you feel strong it can also make you feel weak at the same time." His father nodded as the two men stood in the door way watching the new generation sleep in a gentle slumber

The end?


End file.
